Taken
by ECDL
Summary: Kidnapped just after he's born, Naruto is raised by Konoha traitors. He's treated harshly but escapes and begins an adventure. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine, though if he was I wouldn't share him with anyone, unless they let me have Itachi in exchange.

A week after his birth, while the Hokage was sorting through paperwork the attack happened. Naruto was in a cradle near the Hokage's desk and suddenly the room was filled with ninja. The Hokage immediately moved to grab Naruto but two ninja blocked his path. "What are you doing here Hyuuga?" The Hokage demanded. "We're doing what this damn village should have thought of" the woman in front of him returned. The Hokage recognized her as a branch member. The other ninja was a member of the Yamanaka clan. The Hokage attacked furiously, forcing them away from the baby. "I won't let you hurt him" The Hokage said fiercely and blocked just in time to stop an attack from an Aburame.

"It seems you lose Hokage-sama" a voice said behind him. The Hokage turned to see a Nara standing there, holding the crying infant. Instantly they all vanished in puffs of smoke. "All ANBU, stop them, return Naruto to us" the Hokage demanded. Several ANBU rushed to obey but were immediately stopped by others in their rank once they had left the presence of the Hokage. "This is our chance to rid ourselves of the demon" one of them said. Some of the ANBU who refused to disregard orders from the Hokage attacked and were killed by the large amount of ANBU intent on getting rid of Naruto.

* * *

Naruto cried hard and finally had a piece of cloth shoved in his mouth. Naruto whined loudly. "Shut up demon, you'll get us caught" another Hyuuga said to him. Naruto looked at them with wide eyes.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, retrieval of the infant was unsuccessful" an ANBU reported to the village leader. "The child was killed before we were able to get to him" he finished. The Hokage's eyes started to tear up, 'Damn it, he was just a baby' he thought. The ANBU had said the child was dead so that they wouldn't be sent on missions to retrieve the demon.

* * *

"You all have your clan scrolls?" the seeming leader of the group asked. They nodded and produced the scrolls. There were several from the Hyuuga clan, some from the Nara clan, some from the Aburame clan, some from the Yamanaka clan, some from the Inuzuka clan, and some stolen from the Akimichi clan. There were quite a few altogether. "Okay, this is all we need to create the perfect weapon, our clans will fall before us" the pupil-less leader smirked.

* * *

"Can't you do anything right?" a slap was heard after that and a muffled yelp. Naruto had missed another chakra point on the attacking ninja. "Forgive me Hyuuga-sama" Naruto said softly. "Damn it brat, you're supposed to be hitting chakra points, not giving them light bruises" the Hyuuga shouted and struck Naruto again. "No supper for tonight, and you're confined to your room" Naruto was used to this type of punishment.

The Hyuuga turned out the lights from the outside of the room so Naruto couldn't get any light. The Hyuuga left and locked the door behind him, Naruto waited until his footsteps were heard going up the stairs. "Summoning jutsu" Naruto whispered and in front of him a second later a bear cub showed up. "Hi Naruto-kun" the cub greeted and Naruto smiled, "It's good to see you Kumari" Naruto whispered. "They won't let you have dinner again tonight will they?" Kumari asked softly, hating the humans who would do something like this to another of their kind, especially to such a small sweet boy. "It's okay, I'm used to it" Naruto said. "What did you need?" the bear asked him softly. "It's dark" Naruto whimpered quietly and Kumari understood.

Naruto had been forced into dark areas when he was younger when he'd "misbehaved", this had fueled his fear of the dark. "Well, I'll tell you a story then and I'll stay here for the night, I'll be gone before those things wake you up" Kumari had refused to call the people keeping Naruto human because his old summoners had been kind people, and most other humans he'd met were at least polite.

"Once upon a time…." Kumari started his story. Before he knew it Naruto was asleep in his bed. Kumari gave a small grin, teeth showing and climbed up next to Naruto, then he fell asleep. Naruto wore his only clothing to bed, clothing of the Hyuuga clan.

In the morning, true to his word Kumari had left, though it had been just moments before he'd been woken if Naruto was to judge by the warm spot on his side where the bear had been.

"Hyuuga-san said that you did atrocious with the jyuuken yesterday, I expect you to do better today with my lesson. Do you understand?" the man asked him. "Yes, Nara-sama" Naruto said respectfully.

The Nara dragged Naruto from his room and into the training grounds. "I've already taught you the basic shadows, now I want you to stretch your shadow to that pole, begin" he said, the pole was about a quarter of a mile away and there was no way that even the Nara could do it. Naruto tried for several hours, slightly light-headed from all the chakra use and from lack of food.

"Pathetic," The Nara shook his head and handed Naruto a small amount of rice, it wasn't near enough to curb Naruto's hunger. He ate it with a "thank-you Nara-sama, this was most generous" as he was taught and returned to his lessons. By the time it was almost too dark to continue Naruto was nearly three quarters of the way there, a great accomplishment.

"That's enough demon, go back to your room, you're a disgrace to your kind" the Nara told him. Naruto bowed, "Understood Nara-sama" and went back to the cellar-like room. He summoned Kumari again and continued the process the next day with a different person.

There were three Hyuuga, one Nara, two Yamanaka, one Inuzuka and one Aburame. One of the Hyuuga's taught him the jyuuken style, another taught him weapons and the other taught him chakra control. The Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka and Aburame taught them their clan styles as well. Naruto had been given the kikai a few days after he'd been taken and had nearly died as they changed his body to house them. Also he had been given a summoning contract from each family, along with one from the Akimichi clan.

Kumari had been an Akimichi clan summon but the Akimichi were now unable to summon the bear because a special technique that had been developed by the Nara to remove the summoners from the contract. The same was true for the cat summons of the Hyuuga clan, the beetle summons of the Aburame clan, the deer summons of the Nara clan, the horse summons of the Yamanaka clan, and the wolf summon of the Inuzuka clan.

He'd even been given a weasel contract by the escaped Uchiha who had joined their group for a short time. Naruto had been forced to sign all of them after they'd signed them.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Sign your name in blood on this you worthless brat" the group leader shoved the scroll roughly into his hand. Naruto did as he was told. "Now make these hand seals and say 'summoning jutsu' use as much chakra as you can generate like we've told you." Naruto had no idea why he was doing this but did as he was told. _

"_Summoning jutsu" Naruto shouted as made the seals. __**"What do you want of the Cat summons human?" **__a giant female cat asked from underneath Naruto. "You are now the summons of this boy, and as such work for us now" the Hyuuga leader said arrogantly. __**"I refuse human" **__the cat hissed at him. "You cannot, the boy holds your contract so when he calls for you then you have to answer and do as he or we tell you to. Naruto belongs to us so as his summons you do as well" they Hyuuga ordered. __**"Mind your tongue human" **__the cat roared. "Please, if you make him mad I won't get food again tonight" Naruto whispered pleadingly to the giant cat._

_The cat hissed again, angry for her new summoner, '__**I can't allow the boy to starve' **__the cat grudgingly decided, __**"Very well, I accept this boy as my summoner, but I refuse to be summoned by the likes of you Hyuuga" **__the cat told the man beneath her and allowed Naruto to climb down from her head before disappearing._

_The rest of the summons were carried out in much the same manner, though the head beetle summon was so angry that he vanished before negotiations could be made and Naruto called back a representative later to apologize._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto sometimes would summon all the animals to him at once, except for the weasels. He liked to spend time with them and the smaller animals all got along with each other because they were so young and their families were friendly. The weasel family was unfriendly towards the cat, bear, horse and deer summons.

Naruto only had enough chakra to summon Kumari though because of the amount of chakra he'd been using and because he lacked energy from hunger.

The next day was the Aburame's turn. "Use your kikai to drain that man of his chakra" Naruto was ordered. In front of him on his knees was a man that was tied up and gagged, staring up at him with pleading eyes. 'I can't hurt him' Naruto thought determinedly.

Naruto shook his head. "What was that?" the Aburame questioned. "I won't do it, it's unnecessary and I refuse" Naruto told the man defiantly. "You'll do as your told" the Aburame said menacingly. Naruto took a few steps back but refused to change his mind. "No" he said. Before he could react he had one hand around the back of his throat and the other tightly around his arm. "Do not disobey us" the Aburame said dangerously and pulled him inside where the others were. "It seems the demon doesn't want to do as I tell him" the Aburame told the others.

"Damn brat" the leader grabbed Naruto, forcing his knee directly into his gut. Naruto gasped for breath and fell to the ground. He was kicked several more times and then a Yamanaka took over, "So you've decided to betray us, you know what happens in Konoha when someone betrays it?" the Yamanaka said, calmly twirling a kunai.

Naruto's eyes widened, he did know. "That's right demon, torture, did I ever tell you that was what I specialized in when I was in that hellhole? I'm getting a bit rusty I believe, I think it's time to sharpen my skills." With those words began the most painful day of Naruto's life. In the end Naruto still refused to take the man's chakra and was thrown into his room.

Naruto's kikai, sensing his injuries stopped taking his chakra for a short period of time, they didn't want their host to die if they continued to eat his chakra. Even so Naruto used the last of it to call for help. "Naruto, what happened" the cat he'd summoned gasped. Naruto had many broken bones and his face was so bruised that he could barely see through his eyes. "Refused, …. Mad" Naruto said, he was fighting to stay awake through the absence of his chakra, his throat was also raw, at some point in the torture session he'd started screaming.

The cat wasted no time in pushing him over on his back, ignoring the yelp of pain. "Your ribs are broken," the cat told him after poking his chest area lightly with his paw, "at least four, don't move from this position" the cat ordered. Naruto gave a small, almost imperceptible nod. "Good, tomorrow, those things will come in and heal you, they can't use you as a weapon if your injured" the cat informed him, he'd taken up calling Naruto's captors things as well. Naruto knew Nekoru was right.

"Listen, you need to get out of here" Nekoru started, Naruto protested slightly and Nekoru spoke over him. "No, you can't stay here, anywhere is better than here for you. You know I'm right, Nekota came up with an idea and I'm pretty sure it will work, they have no way of stopping you if it works" Naruto finally agreed to try the plan. "Okay, here's what you do"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto's still not mine Darn it!!!!

* * *

Last time

_"Listen, you need to get out of here" Nekoru started, Naruto protested slightly and Nekoru spoke over him. "No, you can't stay here, anywhere is better than here for you. You know I'm right, Nekota came up with an idea and I'm pretty sure it will work, they have no way of stopping you if it works" Naruto finally agreed to try the plan. "Okay, here's what you do"_

* * *

The next day, just as Nekoru predicted, the female Hyuuga entered and healed his injuries. "See what we do for you demon? If it wasn't for us you would still be in pain" she said and left him alone. 'If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in pain to begin with' Naruto thought angrily, fully accepting that he had to get out of there now.

The day after that he'd been able to get his chakra reserves up a bit and so that night he put the first part of the plan into action. Calling upon a tiny bit of it he summoned the smallest of the summons from each group that he could communicate with. "Hi everyone" Naruto whispered. "Hey colt" the horse summon said, nuzzling his hair. Naruto stifled a giggle. The deer summon did the same. The beetle summon gave what Naruto had figured out over time was a nod and the bear, wolf, and cat just rubbed their heads against him.

"So Nekota has a plan to get me out of here" Naruto started and was met with a "finally" from a couple of the summons. "Okay, so I'm going to get my chakra reserves completely full and then I'm going to summon Hamushi and then Nekota to keep the other ninja busy while I escape. I need you guys to inform your head summons about the situation, I may need more than just those two." Naruto explained. The creatures he'd summoned all nodded and vanished in puffs of smoke to inform their leaders.

Naruto waited two more days before summoning them back to hear the head summons answer. His chakra was almost full now and he only used a little in bringing them to him. Not surprisingly, all of the summons agreed to assist him with the plan.

Finally, the day after that, when it was completely dark outside and the other ninja were sleeping, Naruto summoned a weasel; after the other summons had left he'd told the weasel of his plans. They agreed after some hesitation.

The weasel quickly pulled itself under the small gap between the floor and the door and climbed up enough to reach the lock. He played with it for a little while before there was a light click and Naruto could get out. "Thank you Iizuna-san" Naruto said politely, he ignored Naruto and ran down a hallway. Naruto thought it odd that he didn't leave but then shifted his focus to escaping.

Quickly, not making a sound, Naruto ran out of his room. He made it up the stairs, past the other ninja's rooms and found himself outside. "Summoning jutsu" he whispered and Nekota appeared. "Good luck Naruto" she whispered and Naruto gave a quick "thanks" as he leapt off her back and summoned Hamushi in midair. "I'm ready" Naruto whispered and the head beetle summon took off, his wings making a loud sound. Down below Iizuna leapt onto the beetle summons foot and climbed up onto his back. He was holding a sack in his mouth. "Itachi-san told us that if you wished to escape then to make sure that you had the scrolls with you" Iizuna said. Naruto smiled at him, "Thanks" he whispered. Iizuna gave him a ghost of a smile and vanished.

"Stop him, the demon's escaping" the Nara shouted to the others, seeing the beetle that's image was growing smaller as it flew farther away. Nekota silenced him with a slap from her paw, sending him into the wall of the building.

Several more people showed up, intent on chasing the boy. Nekota stopped as many as she could but two Hyuuga and an Inuzuka got past her. 'Damn it, sorry Naruto' she thought as she vanished. She had been hurt a lot in the attack from the jutsu used.

Hamushi had been flying for several miles when a fire jutsu courtesy of an Inuzuka flew right in front of him, forcing him to stop midair. Naruto gripped his back wildly. "Hold on tight" the beetle shouted and rose higher into the air, dodging many weapons and jutsu. One kunai finally lodged itself in his outer wing and he couldn't keep himself airborne.

"Naruto, call for Kumakichi and Shikarai now!" the beetle shouted as they plummeted. Naruto did as he was asked and landed on Shikarai's back as he appeared. "I've gone as far as I can, Kumakichi, please hold them off while Shikarai transports Naruto somewhere safe" Hamushi said and vanished. The head bear summons nodded, preparing to fight the people chasing Naruto.

"Hold on fawn" Shikarai said and sprang away. He was much harder to ride than Humashi for Naruto and Naruto had trouble keeping a hold on his fur as he ran. Finally after a little while they slowed down. "Sorry about that fawn" Shikarai said softly. Naruto smiled, "I'm just glad we got away"

Naruto then got an idea. He forced a little bit of chakra and called on Kumari. "Hey, is Kumakichi back yet?" Naruto asked the bear cub. Kumari nodded, "He arrived about five minutes ago, he's a little scraped up but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He says that now that you don't have anyone following you it'd be a good idea to have Shikarai leave and summon a smaller summon so that you don't stand out as much, try for a size normal to non-summoned species." Kumari informed them.

Naruto nodded and with that being said the two summons with him disappeared. Because he hadn't summoned them yet, Naruto called on a wolf summon named Okamura and a horse summon named Umashi. "Hi guys, I escaped" Naruto said cheerfully. Both summons gave him something that looked like a grin.

"I'm glad pup, now you won't have to put up with those things." Okamura said to him. Umashi agreed with a nod, and then asked, "Where will you go?" Naruto frowned, "I'm not really sure, I was just more focused on getting away. I might just live out here and travel all over the place. If I can't do that then I might settle in a village, I know you guys are from Konoha, that way I can give them back the stolen scrolls and maybe they'll be nice to me" Naruto answered.

Okamura and Umashi exchanged glances, "I'm not sure colt, in Konoha, the reason you were taken was because of the demon, right?" Naruto nodded, "So if you returned they may hate you, thinking you are the demon, that is how it was before you left, not for my former summoners or a couple of the other but most of the village was trying to get you executed" Umashi explained.

Naruto gave a sad frown. "Well then, I guess traveling it is, for now anyway." Naruto said, he was tired from all of the chakra he'd used so he found shelter among a lot of trees and fell asleep. Umashi and Okamura kept watch incase the ninja caught up to them.

* * *

Back where the ninja had been defeated they were furious. "How are we going to destroy our clans without our weapon?" the Inuzuka seethed. They made their way back to their building, knowing they couldn't do anything as injured as they were.

They finally reached the building. "We'll get healed tonight, then we'll pick up the trail tomorrow" the leader told them.

* * *

Naruto woke up and it was still dark outside. "Quiet colt, there's something here" Umashi whispered to him. Naruto did as he was told. A minute later Okamura burst through the bushes. "It was just a common deer" she told the two. "Regardless, we should move, we're sort of out in the open, that deer proves it" Umashi decided. Okamura nodded her agreement. Naruto was still tired but got to his feet anyway. He gripped the scrolls tightly in his arms.

"Naruto, we have to move faster than you can" Umashi said, "Yes pup, tie the sack they're in tight, I'll carry them in my mouth." Okamura said. Naruto nodded and did, "You remember, I showed you how to ride that one time?" Umashi asked. Naruto nodded, though he'd been in his room at the time and the summons had stood there, telling him how he needed to sit. "I'm going to be moving at a fast speed so hold on" Umashi warned.

Naruto climbed onto his back and held on tightly as the horse started of at a trot which quickly became a full gallop.

Naruto held on tightly and closed his eyes because the wind was drying them out. Over two hours later they stopped. "That's enough for tonight" Umashi panted, "I can't go anymore" Naruto slid off his back, slightly sore from the position he'd been sitting in. They were just in front of a river and in a small clearing near the trees.

Okamura had had a lot of trouble keeping up and had slipped behind them several times. She finally arrived and dropped the scrolls. "I think I need to get in better shape" she said as she tried to slow her breathing and heart rate to a normal pace. After the two had rested a little bit they drank thirstily from the stream. Even though she was tired, Okamura caught a rabbit for Naruto to eat. He heated it with a fire jutsu taught to him by the Inuzuka and ate it hungrily. When offered, Okamura refused the leftovers "If we can't get food for the next day or more then you'll need it. Besides, I can always return to the summon world if necessary"

They fell asleep soon. Kumari kept watch for them after he'd been summoned.

* * *

"Let's start out, those summons could have taken him anywhere, and without the scrolls we can't destroy his contract for them" the Hyuuga stated. "All of you, head in every direction" he ordered and they all ran off to do as they were told.

* * *

Upon waking Naruto had noticed Okamura was gone, probably to the summoning realm to eat, Naruto figured. Umashi was grazing on some nearby grass and Kumari was keeping watch still.

"Hey, you're up" Kumari noticed. Naruto nodded, "Thanks for keeping watch Kumari" Naruto said gratefully. Kumari waved a paw in dismissal, "It was nothing"

"Naruto, I'm rested enough to continue on our journey, Kumari won't be able to keep up so just hold the scrolls tightly in your lap, we need to conserve your chakra until it's absolutely necessary or we feel we are safe" Umashi told him, finishing his meal and coming over to the two. "Okay" Naruto said and grabbed the scrolls and got on. Kumari vanished. "We'll be heading towards the mountains. There is a secret valley there, the former home of the horse summons before we found a way into a dimension separate from humans" he explained as he ran, he wasn't moving as fast as the day before so that Naruto could keep the scrolls in his lap.

"It still has seals up around it that only certain people can enter, unfortunately our former summoners can enter but it will take much work for the Yamanaka to find us and then you have us if you need to be protected, I'm sure you'll be safe there."

They traveled off and on for the next three days and finally they were at the mountain. "I'm sorry but this is where I must leave you, the path is no longer accessible, it seems, due to a rock slide. I suggest summoning Nekoru, she can help you with the climbing from here" As Umashi disappeared Naruto called on the cat summons.

"Hi, I need to get to the former land of the horse summons, can you help?" Naruto asked. Nekoru gave a small smile and nodded, "Follow me," she climbed quickly, leaping lightly and landing on rocks higher up. Naruto followed her path the best he could.

After about five minutes the ground evened out and Naruto just had to worry about stepping wrong. "So, I was talking with Nekota-sama and she said that you are the only summoner of our kind because we were able to remove the three Hyuuga. Since you're by yourself now she wishes to have you trained to fight as we do.

"You know all about the Inuzuka clan, how they train with their nin dogs. It's going to be like that because the Inuzuka's style is adapted from actual dogs. Nekota was able to speak with the other head summons and the wolf and bear summons will teach you their style as well. The deer summons have agreed to teach you better means of escape and the weasel clan I'm sure has no desire to teach you. The beetle and horse summons will assist you in your training, though they have nothing specific to teach you." Nekoru said as they walked.

Soon they were at a cave entrance. "Well, I don't know how to proceed from here, the ground through the cave is most likely level and any horse summons will know the way even if they have never been there before, use the smallest amount of chakra you can but get one that can talk." Nekoru said and waited until a little filly appeared.

"Hi," she said shyly. "Hi, I'm Naruto" Naruto introduced himself. "Everyone knows who you are Naruto-sama" she said in a light, wavering voice. "Umashi said I was supposed to go through the cave but I don't know the way" Naruto told her, "Oh, I can help you with that" she said in relief at being able to help him. "Follow me" she said and led him and Nekoru through the caves, down many tunnels. Finally in front of them was a bright light. "This is it" she said proudly. Naruto smiled, "Thank you" and petted in between her eyes. She whinnied in pleasure. "If you need me for anything just call" the small foal told him and disappeared.

"Okay, now that we're here we should look around" Nekoru said excitedly. The mountain completely circled them on all sides and there were steep cliffs. "Nekota-sama told me that if you were invited to a summons home then you would be able to see the sky from above but if you weren't then all you'd see would be rocks and things covering it and none of the stuff would be here" Nekoru told Naruto.

Naruto smiled at the awe in the cat's voice. The only problem Naruto noticed was that there were no animals there but that was made up for by plenty of fruit trees and wild vegetables and bushes containing fruit. After they finished exploring Naruto grabbed a couple apples and pulled some carrots he'd found and ate them.

"I like it here" he told Nekoru finally. Nekoru nodded in agreement, "I think all of us will" at Naruto's look she explained, "some of us decided to stay in the human world with you for at least a while"

Naruto petted her in thanks, eliciting loud purring, "I love you guys" Naruto told her. Nekoru gave a smile and rubbed her head against his cheek, "the feelings mutual, at least from the cat summons" she replied.

That night Naruto curled up next to Shikara, a smaller deer summons, and Nekoru who had remained. Their fur kept him warm for the entire night. The next morning he woke up, remembered where he was and grinned, "I'm free" he said softly, the summons shared a glance and smiled in happiness for their summoner.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy!

Thanks for the review Sasukitsune, I'm glad you like it.

Read and review please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto still isn't mine

* * *

Last Time

_Naruto petted her in thanks, eliciting loud purring, "I love you guys" Naruto told her. Nekoru gave a smile and rubbed her head against his cheek, "the feelings mutual, at least from the cat summons" she replied._

_That night Naruto curled up next to Shikara, a smaller deer summons, and Nekoru who had remained. Their fur kept him warm for the entire night. The next morning he woke up, remembered where he was and grinned, "I'm free" he said softly, the summons shared a glance and smiled in happiness for their summoner._

* * *

"Well, let's get started with your training" Nekoru told him, something she knew Naruto was eager to do. "Cool" he said happily. "First you need to work on your movement, you don't move at all like a cat, their moves are much more graceful and fluid than yours" she said, "To learn to do this I'm going to have you try and move more like a cat for the next several days so you get used to it, once you do I'm going to have you try and move quickly with the style. This should take several months for you to get down. Then we'll work on you moving noiselessly as I do" she explained.

Naruto got to work. He concentrated on his movements nearly every second of every day.

Over the next year Naruto learned everything he could about the movements of a cat and had even summoned a larger one who sparred with him so he could become better.

"I've taught you almost everything you need to know" Nekoru said to him one day, "I expect you to practice and continue to move as I have taught you, although when you are learning the fighting from Okamura the style will be much different and you must follow as she tells you" she warned.

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Nekoru-sensei" Naruto said cheerfully.

"No problem Naruto" she said and led him to the other summons. Living in the valley now were many deer, horse and beetle summons, the bear, wolf, and cat summons came once in a while when Naruto summoned them but since there was no prey for them they didn't stick around for much time.

"I hope you summon me again" Nekoru said and for the first time in the past year, left Naruto for longer than a night.

"So pup, are you ready to learn how the wolves fight?" Okamura questioned. Naruto nodded, "Yes Okamura-sensei" she smiled at the sensei part he'd added to her name, "Okay then pup, my teaching is a lot different from Nekoru's, her movements are good for humans but mine are better for wolves, you'll be crawling on all fours as I do and getting used to it before we start the fighting part."

Naruto learned how to use that form quickly, it wasn't so much different from walking except he just had to keep better track of where his arms moved as well as his legs. "Good job" Okamura complimented and then got to work on the fighting part.

It was almost exactly the same as the Inuzuka fighting style, though Naruto never rose himself to the standing position. Naruto had been learning the style for nearly a year before he mastered it, faster than he'd mastered the cat style.

Next it was time for Kumari to teach him, he'd grown quite a bit since they'd met and was now a medium sized bear. Kumari's style mixed both the cat and the wolf style, Naruto got as much as he could down, there was no way to be able to fully master it due to the fact that he didn't weigh enough or have as much power behind his strikes, he'd been able to fix his strikes a little with his chakra but wasn't so great when fighting one on one.

"This is all you will learn Naruto, when you are older you may be able to get further in your training in this style but because you are too small now this is as far as you can progress using my style" Kumari explained to him. Naruto was somewhat disappointed but nodded in understanding.

After Kumari's training Shikara took over, increasing his speed so that he could get away from any attacker. Okamura helped, chasing Naruto for hours until Naruto could well outrun her. At the end of that year Naruto's training was complete. He was now twelve years old.

"We have spoken to each other and we agree that you are now ready to leave this place and travel as you suggested when you first escaped" Nekoru said when Naruto had summoned her one night to talk. Naruto agreed after a lot of pushing from the summons. He knew the ninja that had been searching for him hadn't found him and probably had given up looking for him. In addition Naruto was now strong enough to defend himself from most threats.

His only hesitation had been other people since he'd only grown up around the abusive ones. The summons explained several of their encounters with humans that were pretty nice until Naruto decided they were right, though he still refused travel until the summons offered to have at least one of them in his company at all times.

Over the years his appearance had changed. His hair had grown long and reached about half way down his back. He had been able get new clothes that Nekoru had bought for him from a village (the shopkeepers were extremely shocked by a talking cat buying clothing). Naruto was taller and much more muscular as well. He was in much better health now that he was away from his captors.

In addition to training with the summons, Naruto learned from the clan technique scrolls.

* * *

In Konoha the genin exams had come and gone. Three teams had made it through, a team made up of a Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi, a team made up of a Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka and a Team made of an Uchiha, a Hurano, and a clan less boy.

"Hokage-sama, the rookie nine project will be used for the next several years or until we separate them earlier if it is necessary." A council member told the aged man. "Understood, as rookies they will do only a couple d-rank missions and take mainly C-rank, possibly B-rank missions before they are promoted" the Hokage told the man in front of him.

"Very well Hokage-sama, though first they must take this mission, unanimously decided by the civilian council and majority from the ninja council" the Hokage looked at the mission, his brow creased in confusion and anger but he had no choice in the matter.

After a few missions in groups they were sent on the council's mission, "Twelve years ago, I was attacked by several traitors from the well known clans, they stole many techniques as well as summoning contracts, they killed a young boy who would have been your age by now. As your first mission I would like you to go and find them, we received a report about a couple of them in Suna, your mission is to retrieve the scrolls from them. They will be easily identified as they are a Hyuuga branch member and a Yamanaka." The Hokage explained.

After that the group got ready and left.

"Sensei, why are we being sent on this mission? Weren't they all marked as S-ranked missing nin?" Ino asked Asuma as they traveled.

"I don't really know, I'm assuming he has his reasons though" the other sensei didn't agree with the mission either, it was too dangerous.

They finally arrived in Suna, "get some rest, you'll need it, we'll be scouting all day tomorrow" Kakashi told them all and the teams got rooms, one for the girls and two for the boys, then they all fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto had left his home. Coming along with him were Nekoru and Okamura because they would be less conspicuous than the other summons.

For some reason, even though most summons grew to great heights, neither of them had grown past their normal, non-summoned, species size.

"First we're heading into the nearest village, you'll need supplies incase we don't find any in our travels, also now that you are going to be around other humans it will be a good idea to carry weapons with you" Naruto had agreed with Nekoru and finally they were traveling the dusty streets inside Suna.

"I don't have any money though" Naruto pointed out once they got there.

"They're hiring ninja to stop bandits outside the border. If you can bring them in then you'll be able to collect the rewards offered" Okamura suggested.

Naruto liked that idea and that night he slept behind a greenhouse. By morning he was covered in sand because the wind had blown all night. Okamura and Nekoru shook themselves off and Naruto brushed as much as he could away, though he still had quite a bit clinging to his clothing and his hair.

"The bandits are going to strike when a small group of people enters, probably around six at the most. We can stop them then" Naruto said. He knew that there were few bandits in the group and they wouldn't attack if there were a great number of people. Also he knew they probably wouldn't attack if there were ninja present.

He hid on the wall for an hour, concealing himself as he'd learned to do from Shikara in addition to escaping, before anything happened. Naruto finally saw the group come out of hiding and leapt off the wall, landing on all fours as Nekoru had shown him.

One of the bandits held a kunai and was about to nick a woman's arm who refused to give him anything and Naruto barreled into him with such force that he fell to the ground. Quickly Naruto knocked the man out and dealt with two more that had seen him attack their friend. Using the style Kumari had taught him he left the men on the ground with their companion. The other four bandits were dispatched with kunai Naruto had borrowed from the unconscious men.

Naruto turned to the people who'd been attacked.

"Thank you," one of the men said gratefully, they were part of a caravan selling clothing and weren't very wealthy from the looks of it. "No problem" Naruto answered. He grabbed the unconscious men and dragged them through the gate.

"There has to be something we can do to repay you" the man insisted. Naruto stopped and thought for a moment, "actually, I don't have much money so I can't afford a place to stay while I'm here, would it be alright with you if I slept in one of the empty caravans?" Naruto asked, though it was against his better judgement as they were human he knew he could fight back if necessary. All of them immediately agreed.

After being thanked a couple more times by them Naruto took the bandits to the Kazekage's office, he'd been given directions on his way.

"Thank you young man, they were making it hard for business here" the Kazekage said and paid him for capturing them. "Thank you Kazekage-sama" Naruto said with a bow and left. Now he had plenty to pay for weapons, food and clothing, though he'd taken all the men's weapons so he was pretty set for those.

"Good job pup" Okamura congratulated when Naruto came back with his earnings, that night Naruto was able to buy food for himself and both the summons, he'd even bought some clothing from the caravan, though they didn't want to take his money he'd insisted.

Naruto figured he could stay there for a couple more days before he had to find somewhere else to get money. He'd been mostly exploring and helping out the caravan for the entire day when he spotted them as he left a restaurant.

"Okamura, one of them is here" Naruto whispered fearfully. Okamura didn't even need to ask who and spotted one of the male Hyuuga and the female Yamanaka arguing with the bartender in one of the bars.

"Turn around and go back to the caravan, hide there, we'll get some food for you and then we'll leave as soon as possible" Okamura ordered and Naruto did as he was told. Once far enough away from them he ran through the crowds of people on the street.

He was running so hard that he didn't see the man in front of him until they had both collided, Naruto fell to the ground. "I'm sorry sir" Naruto said immediately. The man had remained standing and smiled, Naruto could tell though he was wearing a mask. "It's alright" and helped Naruto to stand up. Naruto smiled his thanks and started to move away but the man wouldn't release Naruto's hand. Naruto tugged at it, eyes growing wide. "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm late for a meeting," Naruto told him, tugging on his hand frantically. "Still, it isn't a good idea to run through streets this crowded" the masked man said and kept his grip on Naruto's hand. "Let go" Naruto shouted and bit down on the man's hand. The man yelped and released him. Naruto stumbled slightly and took off running through the crowd.

"He went this way, I know it" the voice of their target reached Kakashi. "You better be sure Hyuuga, he won't be happy if we give him another false report" the Yamanaka said harshly. "I know" the Hyuuga said angrily.

Kakashi melted into the crowd, watching them. "Excuse me, did you see a little blonde boy run through here?" the Yamanaka asked a stand owner flirtatiously. "Yeah, he went off in that direction" the stand owner told her. "Thanks" she winked at him and took off through the crowd, the Hyuuga was right behind her.

* * *

"They're after that boy, maybe he can get us the scrolls" Kakashi said as he spoke with the group about what he'd seen.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous though? If he's running from them then maybe they're trying to harm him" Kurenai said in concern. "Kurenai is right, we can't have the boy do something that dangerous, we could however keep him with us, if he's what they want then eventually they'll track him down, we'll be waiting for them when the do" Asuma offered.

The idea was accepted by all of them.

* * *

'Hurry up Okamura' Naruto pleaded. Finally, when it was completely dark out Okamura returned, she was carrying a few bags of food for him.

"You wanted them to be paid for so it took a little longer, I don't think they're used to summons shopping" Okamura explained. "Thank you" Naruto said and they got ready to leave. Naruto snuck out without saying goodbye to the caravan owners, he didn't want them to know where he was going.

Not wanting to take the chance Naruto called for all of the summons he could. "Take this, it's the beetle summoning contract" Naruto said. "So I am its keeper then" Hamushikichi asked. Naruto nodded, Hamushikichi had done a lot for him and would be honorable in protecting the scroll. "I trust you to protect it for me" Naruto told the beetle.

He did the same with the others, leaving the cat summoning contract with Nekoru, the wolf summoning contract with Okamura, the horse summoning contract with Umashi, the deer summoning contract with Shikara and the bear summoning contract with Kumari.

Soon they all left, even Okamura. It was hard enough for Naruto to sneak away without having a wolf there showing that he had summoned it.

She took the bags with her so that it would be less for Naruto to carry, the technique scrolls stayed with him in his pockets, disguised into a storybook with a henge.

He moved quietly and was nearly out of the village, "Can I talk with you?" a voice asked. Naruto turned, it was the masked man, "My name's Kakashi, who are you?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I have to be going" he said and turned to walk towards the gate, in a flash the man was in front of him, Naruto started to panic, seemingly forgetting all the training his friends had given him. This man wasn't one of his captors he was training to be safe from, it was someone completely foreign to him.

"Talk with me first, then you can go" the man said cheerfully.

Naruto backed away, looking around him he saw several other people. "Leave me alone, I'm sorry if I bumped into you and bit you I was in a hurry" Naruto pleaded. Kakashi laughed, "This isn't about that, we need your help with something" he said.

"I can't help you, I need to leave" Naruto said urgently and bit into his thumb, performing the first two hand signs before he was knocked out from behind.

"This is a little harsh" Chouji whispered and Shikamaru nodded, "he was probably trying to escape from them and now he's going to be bait to lure them out" Shikamaru said sadly.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto is not, and most likely never will be, unless i step into an alternate dimension and somehow in that dimension it is. While I'm dreaming about things I want in this different dimension I also want a pony.

* * *

Last Time

_"I can't help you, I need to leave" Naruto said urgently and bit into his thumb, performing the first two hand signs before he was knocked out from behind._

_"This is a little harsh" Chouji whispered and Shikamaru nodded, "he was probably trying to escape from them and now he's going to be bait to lure them out" Shikamaru said sadly._

* * *

Naruto woke slowly, moaning a little bit. "I see you're awake" a woman with black hair and red eyes said.

Naruto jerked on the ropes binding his wrists to the chair. "Let me go" he cried frantically. "I'm sorry, but we needed your help" the woman said. "Find someone else, I can't help you" Naruto insisted.

"Oh, we think you can" Kakashi said as he entered the room, reading a book. "Those ninja that were chasing you, they have something that belongs to our village, we know you know about it, the kikai running through your system prove it" Kakashi explained.

Naruto frowned, the kikai, that were normally buzzing were barely making a sound now. "What'd you do to them?" Naruto demanded to know. "Take it easy, we just knocked them out with a bit of chakra" Kakashi told him, that didn't calm him in the least, they were his last option for escape since he couldn't make the seals to summon.

"Like I said, I can't help you, I have to leave, I can't let them catch me" Naruto said.

"They won't, if you cooperate with us then we'll be able to capture them and retrieve what we need, also they will be arrested for betraying Konoha." Kurenai assured him. "Konoha" Naruto repeated. Kurenai nodded, "It's our village, the Hokage ordered us to capture them and retrieve scrolls stolen from several clans. If we capture them then you'll be safe, you can even come with us to Konoha if you want, we know Suna isn't your real home since you were leaving"

At this Naruto tugged at bonds harder, "No, I'm not going to Konoha, ever" Naruto said angrily.

"You don't like our village?" Kurenai asked. Naruto shook his head, "It isn't that, it's that they hate me, there's no way I'm going there" Naruto informed her. "Konoha, you aren't from Konoha, I would recognize you" Kakashi said, snapping his book shut. Naruto shook his head, "I haven't lived in Konoha for many years, but they hate me I know it" Naruto informed him. "No, no child, no matter who he is, would be hated in Konoha" Kurenai insisted.

Naruto looked at her for a moment. "I know that they do, it's the reason why I was taken away so easily. Apparently I was practically handed to them" Naruto said sadly. Kurenai shook her head, "That wouldn't happen in Konoha, you must be mistaken" she said. "It did" he told her.

Kurenai looked furious at him for saying such things about Konoha and left the room. "So, how about telling me your name" Kakashi said, "I gave you mine". Naruto was extremely angry, they weren't going to release him, they were going to use him as bait. "Screw you" Naruto shouted, something the wolf summons had taught him was extremely rude. Kakashi just looked at him in amusement. "You aren't leaving here until you help us. If you cooperate it would be better for all of us" Kakashi said, and left the room.

Naruto struggled for a little bit more before deciding to shout.

He yelled for nearly three hours before one of the genin got fed up. "Will you shut up, it's impossible to sleep with the noise you're making." A boy with black hair and red paint going down his cheeks shouted as he entered the room. He raised his hand a little and Naruto flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for the strike. It never came.

Slowly Naruto opened them again and glanced at Kiba. The genin wore a confused expression on his face. "I wasn't going to hit you" he said. Naruto looked at him, unsure for a moment before slowly relaxing.

"Thanks" he said. Kiba nodded, "You aren't able to fight back, it wouldn't be fair" Kiba said softly. "But if I was you wouldn't hesitate would you?" Naruto asked, not meeting Kiba's gaze. Kiba shrugged, "If you were threatening me then yes, but not If you weren't" Kiba assured him, still confused by Naruto's reaction to him.

It had been quiet long enough and Naruto decided to change the subject. "Now, about letting me go…?" Naruto asked. Kiba shook his head, "Sorry, but our sensei say that you're the only way to get back our stuff" Kiba said.

Naruto sighed, "I figured you'd say that, what about food?" Naruto asked, he was extremely hungry, "I can ask if you want" Kiba offered, Naruto nodded, "Please do" and Kiba left.

A few minutes later Kakashi entered the room, "Have you decided to cooperate?" he asked, Naruto glared at him, "I don't really have much of a choice, I'm tied up and can't access my kikai, besides, whether I agree or not, one of them is a Hyuuga and will be able to find me here." Naruto answered.

Kakashi smiled, "So that's a yes?" Naruto nodded, "Under protest yes" Kakashi smiled wider, "Well then, I guess you can have some food"

Naruto looked down at his wrists. "Can you at least untie me?" Kakashi shook his head, "No, you have ninja training so we can't take a chance you'd escape" Kakashi said.

He helped Naruto finish off a plate of food and then left him. 'I want Okamura' Naruto thought sadly. She had been the one to take care of him the most after he'd learned to summon.

The next day he woke to find his wrists untied. "What?" he asked and stood up. He stretched a little bit and moved around the room. He tried the door, 'locked' he thought in disappointment and then he moved to the windows, they were shut tightly as well.

Naruto thought for a second before performing the necessary hand seals and calling for Iizuna. For a couple seconds nothing happened but suddenly Naruto was on the floor, intense pain moving throughout his body, he screamed. A minute later his door opened and the pain slowly vanished, he sat up.

"You shouldn't have tried to use your chakra, we've placed a seal over it so you can't harm us" Kurenai told him in a clipped tone, she still was angry about Naruto saying Konoha was a bad place.

"So, I'm still trapped" Naruto summed up, backing away from the angry woman with fear evident in his eyes. Kurenai nodded, "until they come for you" she said and left the room.

Naruto stared at the ceiling for several hours before someone finally came into the room. "Hello, we were having dinner, and I was wondering if you were hungry" a small Hyuuga girl told him. Naruto looked her over, "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry" he said, she turned to leave, Naruto stayed where he was.

"I meant that you're going to have dinner with us." She told him and led him to a room with the others. "I'm Hinata, you know Kiba, this is Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tsuki, Sasuke, Sakura, and that's Asuma-sensei, you know the other two sensei" Hinata introduced.

Naruto nodded and sat down as far from everyone else as he could get. "Here" Shikamaru said quietly and handed him a plate. When Naruto looked up to meet his eye Shikamaru gave him an apologetic expression 'probably about keeping me here' Naruto assumed. He smiled at Shikamaru and ate the food quickly. He then waited until everyone else was done too.

"So, what's a loser like you doing in Suna?" the normally quiet Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him impassively, "What makes you think I'm a loser?" Naruto asked. "You aren't a ninja so obviously you got the training but never amounted to anything" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto gave a small smile, "I was never trained as a ninja teme" Naruto told him, something he'd heard the Nara call the Hyuuga when he was angry.

"You have kikai though" Shino pointed out. Naruto nodded, "I've had them ever since I can remember" which was true enough. "You also know chakra techniques" Kakashi brought up. "Yeah, I taught myself them" that was only a partial lie, after he'd escaped from his captors he'd taught himself most of the stuff from the scrolls.

"So why are the ninja after you?" Sakura spoke up. "I don't really want to talk about it" Naruto said.

"You know something about our scrolls though?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded slowly, "Yes, I know quite a bit about them" "So, they didn't sell them or anything, they still have them?" Naruto thought for a second, 'they said they could capture them so that I wouldn't be in danger from them, they'll probably let them have me if I give them the scrolls now' "Last time I saw they did" he said at last, technically still true, the last time he had taken them they had had them just before.

"Good, so you'll help us?" Chouji asked, not concealing his excitement at the prospects of retrieving his family's scrolls. "If I can get this seal removed once that happens then yes" Naruto agreed. "So let me guess, once they find you there going to sell you to the highest bidder as a slave, I mean there isn't any other reason to try and get you" Sasuke said, trying to irritate the blonde. It worked.

Sasuke was thrown across the room and Naruto ran on all fours, jumping up and slamming his feet and hands into the Uchiha's chest. "I wouldn't underestimate me, Uchiha" Naruto spat venomously and slammed his forehead into the other boy's, knocking him unconscious.

He saw the others coming towards him and took off, jumping over a couch and running through the door connected to theirs into his own room. He closed the door behind him and held it shut as they tried to enter. Without chakra Naruto was no match for them.

The door was flung open, Naruto fell back and the pink haired girl came at him. "You hurt my Sasuke-kun" she shrieked and Naruto dodged as a fist came at him. He threw the chair he'd been tied to and caught her in the arm. She screamed louder and tried to attack him again.

She was stopped by Kakashi, "Do not harm him, he's important to our mission" Kakashi ordered and sent her away.

Naruto crouched in the corner of the room on all fours. He watched Kakashi warily. When Kakashi approached him he scurried backwards, deeper into the corner. "You shouldn't have harmed the Uchiha like that, even if he isn't very valuable to this mission he is needed, as is everyone in this group" Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded, he was tensed and watching Kakashi's every movement. "I won't harm you," Kakashi assured him and left.

Naruto waited for a little while before moving from his position and falling asleep, knowing that if they did want to attack him, he wouldn't stand a chance.

The next day Naruto spent his morning in the room trying to find a way out, he had already tried it but was hoping he'd missed something. "Damn it" he swore under his breath when his search yielded nothing.

The door opened at that time and Naruto jumped. "If you'd like some lunch then you can come out" the Akimichi offered. Naruto followed him out.

"Sleep well?" Kakashi asked from behind his book. Naruto shrugged, "I guess" Lunch was the same as dinner had been and Naruto ate it hurriedly.

He tensed suddenly, "there here" he informed them and ran under the cloth covering the table. Sure enough a second later a window was broken out and glass flew everywhere, "Give us the boy, now" the lead Hyuuga ordered. The answer was a strike from a chidori.

The Hyuuga barely dodged it and struck a couple of chakra points. Kakashi pulled away before too many points were affected. Then it was complete pandemonium. Everyone fought their opponents wildly. \

Naruto saw an opening and before anyone noticed, leaped from the window onto a roof several feet away as Nekoru had shown him and climbed down. He ran through the streets of Suna, getting lost in the crowds.

In the end every one of the rookies was injured, their sensei were beaten pretty badly as well. The Nara, Inuzuka, one Yamanaka and the two non leading Hyuuga were incapacitated before the leader noticed that Naruto wasn't there and ordered a retreat.

Hinata was worst off, she'd gotten all of her chakra points sealed and several broken ribs, her arm was almost completely crushed. The branch member hadn't taken kindly to seeing a main house member there and had tried to finish her off before Shino had stopped the woman.

"Okay, we'll get everyone to the hospital, Suna has allowed us the use of their medical facilities" the less hurt of them assisted the others in making it and only a few of them were well enough to only have to stay one night. The captured enemy nin were being held by the Suna police and had chakra seals in place.

* * *

Naruto stayed in Suna for now, they would be expecting him to leave and if he was traveling he would be alone and easier to spot. Since his chakra was sealed he figured that if he did run now then he wouldn't stand a chance.

That night he stayed awake, watching around himself so that he couldn't be taken by surprise.

* * *

In the hospital the doctors had been working on the ninja all night. Hinata was the only one that they had trouble with and even then she was only going to be stiff for a little while.

"Alright, now that the boy is gone we still have the rest to catch. The scrolls weren't in the possession of the ones we captured and they're not talking. I doubt the boy has gotten far, we can still find him" Kakashi said.

"No" Shikamaru said angrily and that drew everyone's attention, he rarely spoke out, finding it too troublesome, "we promised we'd protect him, we couldn't even do that properly, he may have already been caught because his chakra is sealed, he's at a huge disadvantage because you forced him to help us."

"Be that as it may Shikamaru, he is in even more danger now and because there are less people that will be attacking us he'll be safer in our company, also the people who were fighting us probably don't have great medical facilities and they haven't been seen around the hospital so they'll be less likely to win" Kurenai explained.

Shikamaru glared at her, refusing to see how they could be right when the boy was getting hurt because of their interference in his life.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter

Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto=not mine

* * *

Last Time

_In the hospital the doctors had been working on the ninja all night. Hinata was the only one that they had trouble with and even then she was only going to be stiff for a little while._

_"Alright, now that the boy is gone we still have the rest to catch. The scrolls weren't in the possession of the ones we captured and they're not talking. I doubt the boy has gotten far, we can still find him" Kakashi said._

_"No" Shikamaru said angrily and that drew everyone's attention, he rarely spoke out, finding it too troublesome, "we promised we'd protect him, we couldn't even do that properly, he may have already been caught because his chakra is sealed, he's at a huge disadvantage because you forced him to help us."_

_"Be that as it may Shikamaru, he is in even more danger now and because there are less people that will be attacking us he'll be safer in our company, also the people who were fighting us probably don't have great medical facilities and they haven't been seen around the hospital so they'll be less likely to win" Kurenai explained._

_Shikamaru glared at her, refusing to see how they could be right when the boy was getting hurt because of their interference in his life._

* * *

Naruto moved in the morning, he figured the Konoha ninja would be in the hospital because at least one of them would have been injured in the fight. He needed the seal to be removed and they were the only one's he could think of that could remove it. He looked around himself and when he didn't see anyone he carefully made his way to the hospital.

He searched every floor until he found them on the third one. He gently pushed the door open, ending their conversation. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked him. "I can't very well leave with the seal on me besides, I promised Chouji I'd help" Naruto said, staring at his feet.

Shikamaru gave the others an 'I told you so' look. "Can you remove it?" he asked with hope in his eyes as he looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head, "No, if you decide to run or attack us then the seal is necessary"

Naruto glared, "I came back didn't I?" Naruto demanded. Kakashi nodded, "Yes, but you came back for the seal, once it's gone you'll probably leave."

Naruto thought quickly, "If I was able to get you the technique scrolls, would you still capture the other people after me?" Naruto asked. Kakashi thought for a second, "That is our mission, retrieve the scrolls and the missing nin" Kakashi told him.

"So, if I gave them to you right now, would you remove the seal?" Naruto asked his next question. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "You have the scrolls?" "I have some of them, I can give them to you if you agree to remove the seal" Naruto said.

"Would you be willing to help us catch the missing nin if I did so?" Kakashi asked. Naruto thought for a moment, 'I promised Chouji I'd help with their mission, if the missing nin are included then I don't really have a choice but to honor what I said'

"I'll help" he finally said, "Besides there are only three of them left" Naruto finished.

"Three, you're sure?" Naruto nodded, "a Hyuuga, a Yamanaka and an Aburame" Naruto confirmed. "They don't have any more people in their group?" Kakashi pressed.

Naruto frowned, "It's been a while, like I said, Uchiha Itachi joined the group for a little while but he didn't really get along with them, but if you get rid of the Hyuuga then I don't think it matters if there are any more people, he controls the group" Naruto said.

"My brother?" Sasuke entered the conversation. Naruto looked at him, "Yeah, Itachi-sensei was one of the nicer one's there" Naruto confirmed.

"Tell me where he is, I need to kill him" Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy, "I don't know where he is, like I said it's been a long time, can we focus on the mission now?" Sasuke grudgingly stopped trying to force information out of Naruto.

Kakashi sighed, "So we'll be going against three presumably. Give me the scrolls and I'll see about removing the seal" Kakashi said. Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head, "Not see about, do it" he demanded. Kakashi looked hesitant for a second before agreeing,

"I'll remove it then" Naruto reached into his jumpsuit, pulling out the clan scrolls and handing them over. "This is a children's book" Kakashi said in confusion. Naruto nodded, smiling "Remove the henge first and you'll get technique scrolls for the Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Nara, and Akimichi"

"What about the summoning scrolls?" Kakashi asked, seeing that they were missing, "I don't have them" Naruto said, shaking his head. "But you know where they are?" Chouji asked. Naruto hesitantly nodded. "Where?" Kakashi asked. "With the summons" he said.

"Do you know how to get them?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded again. "Well do it then, they belong to Konoha" Kurenai said. Naruto shook his head, "They no longer belong to Konoha. Since the contract was destroyed they belong to me now"

Kakashi glared at him, "Our mission was to retrieve the scrolls stolen on that night" Naruto glared back, "I cannot give them to you as the contracts aren't held by anyone in Konoha, also they would be fairly useless to you, the contracts can only be signed with permission from their holder." Naruto snapped.

"Then we'll remove the old contract and place ourselves on it" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him, "I do not have any summoning contracts from the Uchiha, I doubt the clans in Konoha would allow you to sign if they were returned to them" Naruto said.

"You have to give us the summoning contracts though, they were in our family for generations" Kiba whined.

"Shut up dog boy, he's right, the summons are no longer tied to our clans, add that to the fact that the summons holder now must allow us to sign and they won't be allowed in your clan unless the summoner accepts you, even then Iruka-sensei told us that summons must accept their summoner and if we were to sign it without permission then it is likely we'd never be able to summon them again" Shikamaru said sensibly.

"See, that's why I'm keeping the scrolls, they are safe with me and have been for several years" Naruto explained.

"So now can you remove the seal?" Naruto asked with hope. Kakashi shook his head, "We need the summoning scrolls too" he said. Naruto frowned. "I can't get them to you with my chakra sealed" Naruto said, shaking his head. Kakashi frowned, "You better not run thought" Kakashi warned and did as Naruto asked.

"Thanks," Naruto said as chakra flowed through him. "Just in time too" Naruto said as the enemy ninja flew through the window, spreading glass everywhere. Naruto leapt backwards as the Aburame tried to grab onto him and leapt out the window as the kikai followed him. He used a fire jutsu courtesy of Itachi's scroll and blasted the kikai into oblivion.

Once on the ground he took his stance, catching the Aburame and Yamanaka as soon as they hit the ground with his shadow. Naruto had to release them just as the Hyuuga attacked his chakra points. Because of Nekoru and Shikara's training he was able to dodge effectively.

Three kunai flew out of the air and nearly struck the Hyuuga before he dodged at the last second. Naruto got out of the way as Asuma came out of nowhere and drove his fist straight across the man's face, sending him flying. Kakashi was busy with the Aburame and Kurenai was taking on the Yamanaka.

Every once in a while the genin would help but they would have been in the way if they had tried anymore. Finally all three enemies lay on the ground, unmoving.

"I had to kill him" Asuma told the slightly shocked genin. The missing nin were hauled off to the Suna jail as well. Naruto followed behind. All of the people who had made his life hell were now locked away behind bars. "Thank you" Naruto said, turning his eyes to the Konoha nin. "It was nothing" Shikamaru told him, smiling.

"Actually, this isn't over. We still have to fulfill our mission, which was to return all of the things stolen" Kakashi said.

Naruto's gratitude disappeared. "No way bastard, I told you, they're mine" Naruto said fiercely. "It doesn't matter, we were given a job" Kakashi said and rushed at Naruto. Before anyone could stop him Naruto got down on all fours and shot out of the room, 'filthy ninja' Naruto thought and continued his run, racing up stairs that led to roofs of buildings. He finally slowed a little as he reached the end of a roof that had nearly twenty feet between its roof and the next roof.

"Give me the scrolls" Kakashi demanded, "you can't go anywhere, you're cornered." Naruto looked hesitated for a second before leaping off the roof to the ground below.

In midair he summoned a beetle. "Hi, Hamushikichi, I need you to get me out of here" Naruto told the young beetle, it was a little over three times his size unlike the head summon who was at least one hundred times bigger than him. "Hold on Naruto" he said and flew them over the wall.

A little while later they stopped in a cave just as a sand storm hit. "There are ninja after me right now, I'm going to need a place to hide later" Naruto explained to Hamushikichi. "Alright, I'll tell Hamushi-san and he'll alert the other summons" Hamushikichi said and vanished.

Naruto waited for the storm to let up before summoning Umashira, the young horse summons he'd summoned to get him into the mountain, she had grown quite a bit since then and always was happy to do whatever Naruto asked. "Naruto-sama, what can I do for you?" she asked, seeing the worry on his face.

"There're some people after me, get me as far away from here as you can, anywhere's fine" Naruto told her and with that she allowed him to get on her back and took off. She ran for as long as she could before stopping at a small town.

"I can't get you anywhere concealed, it'd be too easy to find you because of your chakra. If you can blend in with these humans then you'll be safe though, I'll try to talk to the other summons about getting you back to the valley" she promised and vanished.

Naruto quickly entered the village, the guards sensed no threat from him so he was permitted right away. He looked around for a while before finding an alley with enough room for him to sleep and also keep himself well hidden for the night.

The next day Naruto woke up when there was a loud bang. He shifted until he was on all fours, ready to run if necessary. Looking up he saw a man staring at him. He'd just thrown garbage into a nearby dumpster. "What are you doing out here kid?" he asked in concern.

"I didn't have anywhere to go sir" Naruto said, moving backwards incase the man attacked him. "Well, are you hungry?" the man asked, deciding if Naruto was sleeping outside then he must not be able to get food for himself.

"I'm okay sir" Naruto told him, though his stomach chose that moment to disagree with him and he blushed. The man chucked, "Well, I run a restaurant so if you need anything, come inside" he went back to work.

Naruto waited for a moment before stretching himself out and going into town. He looked around for a bit before finding a way he could earn money. "All of my workers quit and it's the busiest time of the year, if I can't get all of the packages delivered then I'll have to go out of business" he overheard while walking past the post office. He pushed the door open and entered the building.

"I'm sorry kid, I can't deliver anything for you, I'm way understaffed at the moment" he told Naruto. Naruto smiled, "I know, I overheard you talking, is there anyway I could help you out maybe, I'll work really hard I promise" Naruto told him. The man looked him over, "I could let you try but it's a lot of work" he warned.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't care how much work it is, I'll do it, I just need a map of where everybody lives" he told the man. "Alright, well then, I'll start you off at minimum wage for today, if you do a good job then I'll hire you at least until I can get more staff or until there's less need for delivery, then if you still want the job it can become permanent," The man said. Naruto nodded, "Thank you sir"

The man behind the counter handed him a map and gave him several letters, "My names Kai by the way. I'll start you off with letters and then you can try packages if you think of a way to transport them" Naruto was told. Naruto smiled and ran off to do the job.

'Okay, first letter goes….right there' Naruto figured out. Soon the map was easy to read and he got the letters all delivered, he'd started sweating quite a bit from the sun and was starting to burn a little. "Good job kid, that was pretty fast for not knowing where everyone lived" Kai said and handed him a much larger stack of letter and the pay he had earned for just that delivery, "you need sunscreen before you turn into a tomato, and get yourself something to eat" Kai said and shooed him out the door.

Naruto did as the man had told him. The sunscreen was a great help to him and he felt much better after eating at the man's restaurant that was next to the alley Naruto had slept in.

The deliveries went quickly and he returned to Kai as it was getting dark out. "Thanks, that was a huge help, you go most of the letters out of the way and then all that'll be left will be the packages, I hope your up for it" Kai said. Naruto nodded, "I can do it" he said determinedly.

Kai laughed a little bit, "Well, you've got spirit kid, if you find a way to deliver the packages before the end of the week that would be terrific, it's the gift fair in town" at Naruto's curious expression he went into detail, "every year on the longest day we celebrate by giving gifts to someone or many people who have done something special for us, then we spend the whole day in town with our friends, all the shops close down and there's a lot of food prepared for everyone" he explained.

"That sounds nice" Naruto said, thinking about how great something like that would be. "Yeah, and it's the first day of next week and most people had to deliver it by mail this year because many people left the village to negotiate with foreign nations that are threatening us"

"I think I can do it with my summons" Naruto said, knowing this man was safe to tell about them. "Summons, are you a ninja?" Kai asked nervously, the ninja that had entered the village before killed many people and stole from nearly all the stores around.

Naruto shook his head, "I was trained as one but I will never call myself a ninja" Naruto said heatedly, "the ninja I've met are all cruel, either they want to hurt others or they lie to get what they want"

Kai felt relieved, "Good, most people don't take kindly to ninja around here" Naruto froze, "They don't how come?" Naruto questioned. "Because we were attacked by ninja a couple of years ago, nearly destroyed the village" Kai explained. "Then I should leave" Naruto said worriedly, "there's a group of ninja after me because I have something they want"

Kai frowned in thought for a second, "You could disguise yourself I suppose, so they wouldn't recognize you, not like a henge or whatever, I know that those can be dispelled but just something like makeup or a change in outfit." He suggested. Naruto nodded at that, though he was still a little nervous, "I'll try it, if I can't though, I'm sorry but I won't be able to help you transport your stuff" Naruto said ashamedly.

"It's alright, if you're in danger by helping me then I don't want you to have to be" Kai told him. "Thanks" Naruto said and left to go buy stuff, he'd gotten enough makeup in his skin color, with the sunburn and without, to cover up his whisker marks and he bought a cloak with the last of his money that he wouldn't roast to death in with the last of his money.

He slept in the alley again that night. The next morning when he woke he was covered in a slightly worn blanket, no doubt from the restaurant owner who had come out to throw out the trash again, "Hey kid, you'll get sick if you keep sleeping out here" he told Naruto.

Naruto smiled and thanked him for the blanket before going to make his deliveries. He summoned Umashira and used the blanket as a bag while she carried him throughout the village. "Thank you Umashira" he said as they made the last delivery. "No problem Naruto-sama" she told him happily and vanished.

"Good job kid, that was all of them, I was expecting it to take you much longer than that" Kai congratulated. Naruto blushed lightly, though the makeup he was wearing covered it. "Here, this is for all the packages" Kai said and paid Naruto more than he'd originally offered.

Naruto protested but Kai wouldn't take any back. "Think of it as incentive to come back for more deliveries" Kai offered. Naruto finally left, sleeping in the alley again with the blanket for warmth.

* * *

Thanks for Reading

Please Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto is not, and never will be mine

* * *

Last Time

_"Alright, well then, I'll start you off at minimum wage for today, if you do a good job then I'll hire you at least until I can get more staff or until there's less need for delivery, then if you still want the job it can become permanent," The man said. Naruto nodded, "Thank you sir"_

_..._

_"Good job kid, that was all of them, I was expecting it to take you much longer than that" Kai congratulated. Naruto blushed lightly, though the makeup he was wearing covered it. "Here, this is for all the packages" Kai said and paid Naruto more than he'd originally offered._

_Naruto protested but Kai wouldn't take any back. "Think of it as incentive to come back for more deliveries" Kai offered. Naruto finally left, sleeping in the alley again with the blanket for warmth._

* * *

The Konoha team had been stopped from following by the sandstorm and had eventually been forced to go back to Konoha along with ANBU to escort the missing nin home. Then they were to report to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, mission retrieve missing nin, success, mission retrieve stolen scrolls, partial success" Kakashi reported and handed over the clan technique scrolls.

The Hokage glanced at each scroll, "Explain" he finally requested. They told all about the trip, how the boy wouldn't give up the summoning contracts. "And you have no idea where the boy is now?" The Hokage asked when they were done, thinking hard, the description was too similar to the little baby that had been taken from him.

"No Hokage-sama, though I think that we would be able to catch him if we went out now" Kakashi suggested.

"No" Shikamaru said, still defending the boy "he's right, they are rightfully his now, and we should allow him to keep them" he said angrily.

The Hokage looked at him sharply, knowing that even if the boy was Naruto, he had to be returned to the village and that the scrolls weren't his. "Young man, the boy may have the scrolls in his possession but that doesn't make them his, they were stolen so they should be returned to their rightful owners" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Like he said, they don't work unless the current contract holder allows someone to sign it, for all we know he is the current holder of all of them and if we try to take them from him then Konoha won't be able to hold the contracts again"

"So we find the boy and force him to allow the clans to sign them" Kiba said with a shrug. Several others nodded.

"I agree with Shikamaru" Hinata spoke up, "Konoha is doing just fine without the contracts and will probably continue to do so"

Shino and Chouji sided with Hinata and Shikamaru. "My dad said that the bear summons was given to my clan as an alliance between the bear summons and the Akimichi clan. He said that summoning creates a partnership. If the boy has a partnership with the summons and we break it then we don't deserve to possess the scroll" Chouji said.

"Not to mention in his retreat he was aided a beetle, only someone trusted by the beetle summons would be allowed assistance so they accept him as their summoner" Shino added.

"The rookie nine are hereby assigned the mission of retrieving the summoning scrolls and the boy" a man that had just entered said, "It has been decided on by the council, you will get the scrolls by any means necessary and bring the boy back where he'll await punishment."

Shikamaru glared, "I refuse" he was followed by refusal from Hinata, Chouji, and Shino.

"You don't have a choice boy, either you take this mission and return the scrolls to Konoha's possession or you will be stripped of your ninja status and the scrolls, once retrieved, will be given to another clan, leading you to disgrace yours" the council member said coldly.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, "had you listened to what we just told the Hokage then you might understand, the scrolls no longer belong to us, they are sole property of that boy and there is no reason to punish him."

"Actually, the boy said that he lived in Konoha previously, that means that the scrolls belong to Konoha because that boy belongs to Konoha, because he no longer lives here he is considered to have betrayed us" the council member said.

"So he's just property to you?" Hinata demanded to know. "Of course, as are you, you are tools to be used by Konoha, you must follow orders given to you" the man snapped.

"Enough," the voice of the Hokage ordered. "It is an order given by the council and whether we agree with it or not the orders must be followed. You will all depart tomorrow after you are rested"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest and it was immediately covered. "Of course Hokage-sama" Asuma told him and he dragged Shikamaru from the room, the others following.

* * *

Naruto continued to assist Kai in deliveries and had eventually bought hair dye and with the assistance of Kai was able to become a brunette and he'd also found contacts to make his eyes appear brown. Naruto had also cut off his hair so that it was now relatively short and spiky. With the money he was earning he bought a mask to place over his face so that his whisker marks weren't visible, the makeup was becoming expensive. After working on his voice a little he was able to make it sound deeper. He burned all of his old clothing so that there was no trace he'd ever been there and his replacements were completely black with the exception of a design in dark blue on his jacket.

Because it would be useless for him to have gone so far and allowed himself to be caught because of the kikai he allowed them to gorge themselves on his chakra at night and during the day his reserves were nearly nonexistent, his kikai were unable to be tracked as well because they slept through the day when there was no chakra to eat.

He also changed his name to Shinru and was known throughout the village by that name, though everybody knew it wasn't his real one. Kai knew his true name but kept it a secret for him. He didn't want one of the older Konoha ninja to hear his name and realize what he contained.

* * *

The Konoha team was moving at a slow pace. The four on Naruto's side continued to slow them down, sabotaging tents so they collapsed all through the night so the group wasn't rested and eating more than their share of food so that everyone was too hungry to be prepared enough when they ran into Naruto. They made it through several villages, finding no trace of him.

"Excuse me, have you had anyone enter your village in the past week?" Kakashi asked the guard at a village gate. The guard looked at him and responded, "Of course, we have several people going in and out, there's major trading that happens in our village"

"In particular though, a small blonde boy with 3 scars on each side of his face" Kakashi pressed. The guard thought for a second, 'They're the ninja after that kid Kai was telling me about' "No, can't say that we have, I'd remember if there was a blonde boy traveling through this gate" the guard covered up.

All of them sighed, most of them in frustration but four of them in relief. "Well, it's getting late and we haven't been able to sleep in a village, would you allow us entrance to your village?" Kakashi asked politely. The guard shook his head, "I'm sorry, ninja aren't allowed in our village" the man refused.

"Please, we won't be any trouble and we'll be gone by tomorrow" Ino pleaded, really wanting a shower. "I'm sorry, rules are rules" the man refused to budge. "We don't have time for this" Sasuke said in irritation, "How about if we leave all of our weapons at the gate?" Kurenai offered.

The guard shook his head, "You'd still be able to do quite a bit of damage if you wanted, just leave please" Seeing Ino about to protest Kakashi cut in, "It's obvious we aren't welcome here, we'll sleep outside the gate and leave tomorrow"

They went off to set up camp. "Why'd you do that, we should be allowed in the village?" Kurenai asked Kakashi softly. "I know, but arguing won't get us anywhere and some of us can sneak over the gate and explore, they may have been lying because of their dislike for ninja" Kakashi explained.

"Oh, alright, so who's going in?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi thought about it. "My eye would immediately prove I'm a ninja, as would Hinata's eyes. I think Kiba's face paint and Chouji's clothing would stick out as well, I think you, or Asuma, along with a couple of the genin should go in and scout. Don't take more than one member of my team because they don't agree. Shino, even though for some reason he doesn't want to retrieve his clan scrolls, would be a good addition because of the kikai in him. Ino wouldn't be much help in this sort of thing. So that leaves us with you, Asuma, Shikamaru, Shino, and one member of my team." Kakashi said.

Kurenai thought for a moment, "I'm running the tracking team so I'll go, as for my group I'll take Sasuke and Shino" she decided. "Alright, we'll talk with the others and then you can start off" Kakashi said.

* * *

That night Naruto allowed his kikai to consume almost all of his chakra so that the next day he would have the same amount as any civilian. He slept in the alley again, his mask covering his face even as he slept.

About an hour later he abruptly shot up into a sitting position, ordering his kikai to stop eating his chakra and to stop moving altogether. "Shh, be quiet" a voice said and put his hand over Naruto's mouth.

* * *

Kurenai, Sasuke and Shino quickly made it over the gate with no trouble. They silently crept through the streets, searching for any sign of Naruto. Sasuke was using his sharingan which he'd activated a few weeks ago.

Shino's bugs were making their way throughout the village and Kurenai used her chakra to search for him.

* * *

"C'mon, they're looking for you" the voice said and pulled Naruto with him. Naruto finally got a glimpse of who the person was when they entered a barn. "Shikamaru" Naruto whispered in confusion. "Yeah, my team was ordered to find you and bring you back with the scrolls, they say you're a traitor and seek to punish you" Shikamaru started and Naruto prepared to run.

"Stop, they're in the village right now, I sensed you're chakra being consumed so I figured you must be the boy from Suna, I'm right aren't I?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded, "What are you trying to do?" Naruto asked, wondering why Shikamaru wasn't attacking him. "You were right, the contracts no longer belong to Konoha and we shouldn't be trying to take them" Shikamaru explained.

"Shino, Hinata and Chouji agree with me and we've been doing everything possible to delay them finding you" Shikamaru told him. Naruto nodded, accepting the story. "Can you deliver a message for me, tell them I no longer have the scrolls, they are now in the possession of the summons." Naruto said.

Shikamaru nodded, "I can, but they'll still try to track you down too, you're part of the mission" Naruto frowned. "I can't go to Konoha, they hate me there" Naruto said. "You said that before, but right now I need you to block your chakra off and hide, or get out of the village or they'll find you" Shikamaru said urgently.

Naruto thought for a second before grabbing onto Shikamaru's arm, "I'm going to remain in the village but I have something for you" Naruto said and propelled both himself and Shikamaru over the gate opposite the side the Konoha group was on. He landed silently, keeping Shikamaru from landing too hard.

"Come on" he said and led the other boy to a place filled with trees. "You're helping me, even when it goes against your mission, you could get in a lot of trouble" Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded, "I don't care though, the Konoha council just wants to use the summons to become all powerful once again, not to protect the village"

Naruto smiled under his mask, "That's how I know you're the correct choice" Naruto said happily and bit his thumb, making hand signs. In a puff of smoke Shikara appeared. "Hey Naruto" he said happily. "Hey Shikara, I found someone I think is worthy of signing the deer summoning contract" Naruto informed the deer.

Shikara turned to Shikamaru and looked him over. "If you trust him, then I will allow him to sign it" Shikara finally said and the contract appeared being held lightly in his jaw. Naruto took it and opened it, "Sign your name in blood here" Naruto pointed to a white spot on the contract. "Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, your unwillingness to do something to harm me and the fact that you aren't demanding that it's your right to sign the contract make me think that you're worthy" Naruto explained.

"Alright, thank you" Shikamaru said and signed his name. "Now to summon you need a small amount of your blood and then perform these seals" Naruto demonstrated. Shikamaru memorized them. "Then you say summoning jutsu and apply as much chakra as you need to get a deer summon of whatever size you need, the more chakra the bigger the deer summon, got it?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "Don't try it now, wait until you're by yourself somewhere where you won't get caught" Naruto advised. "Thank you," Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded at him, "It's no problem, you should get back before they realize you're missing"

Shikamaru left quickly, sneaking back into the camp before anybody noticed he hadn't been there.

Naruto went back to the alley to wait for the Konoha nin to leave. He feigned sleep the entire night, listening incase someone came by.

"There's nothing in this village that indicates he's here" Shino voice said just by him. A woman's voice, Kurenai's voice answered. "I know, he's not here, we should get back to the others" Kurenai said in defeat, "Find Sasuke, tell him the mission is over" Shino nodded and Kurenai went back towards the group. "An Aburame, can sense kikai around them, even if the kikai aren't active," Shino said, as if talking to the air and went to find Sasuke.

Under his mask Naruto gave a smile, waited a few more minutes before he decided nobody was coming and fell asleep, ordering his kikai to wait to eat anything, even if the Aburame could sense them when they were motionless, the other ninja could not.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please Review. Pretty please with sugar on top, and possibly a cherry if you like them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

Last Time

_Shikara turned to Shikamaru and looked him over. "If you trust him, then I will allow him to sign it" Shikara finally said and the contract appeared being held lightly in his jaw. Naruto took it and opened it, "Sign your name in blood here" Naruto pointed to a white spot on the contract._

_..._

_"There's nothing in this village that indicates he's here" Shino voice said just by him. A woman's voice, Kurenai's voice answered. "I know, he's not here, we should get back to the others" Kurenai said in defeat, "Find Sasuke, tell him the mission is over" Shino nodded and Kurenai went back towards the group. "An Aburame, can sense kikai around them, even if the kikai aren't active," Shino said, as if talking to the air and went to find Sasuke._

_Under his mask Naruto gave a smile, waited a few more minutes before he decided nobody was coming and fell asleep, ordering his kikai to wait to eat anything, even if the Aburame could sense them when they were motionless, the other ninja could not._

* * *

The next day the ninja went on their way, Shikamaru continued to help the others slow them down so that they wouldn't question why he was suddenly okay with their search for Naruto.

After searching the rest of the villages that weren't enemies of Konoha they went back to their village, reporting failure a month later.

"This won't do, we assigned you the mission of finding a child, and you can't even do that" the head of the council said furiously.

"With all do respect sir, we couldn't enter several countries because they are enemies of Konoha, there are only three jounin and the genin wouldn't be able to survive if they were faced with an army of high ranking ninja" Kakashi defended.

"Be that as it may, the boy is important to Konoha" the council head told them. "You mean what he carries is important" Shikamaru muttered angrily, though the council heard him.

"I don't care if you don't agree with our proceedings boy" the man spat, "do not question what we tell you to do"

Shikamaru glared at him defiantly. "Shikamaru, stop this instant" his father ordered.

Shikamaru shuffled a bit and looked down at his feet, still glaring. "Bastards" he said quietly, though not bothering to control his voice so everyone heard him once again. The council head opened his mouth to reprimand Shikamaru again but Shikamaru's father Shikaku interfered.

"Perhaps it is best for them to stop the mission, as Kakashi said, they are quite young for this and the sheer number of people with them isn't really suited for this type of work."

The council thought this over for a while before agreeing to Shikaku's proposal, "We will wait until there is some news of the boy resurfacing from our contacts, in the meantime the Rookie Nine will begin more missions closer to home" it was decided.

"Is this okay with you?" the council head asked Shikamaru mockingly. Shikamaru gave an exaggerated sigh, "I suppose it'll do" He refused to meet his father's gaze who was looking at him in concern.

They were dismissed and sent home by their sensei. Shikamaru went home quickly and locked himself in his room, then he went to sleep, having been up most of the trip hoping Naruto wouldn't be found.

Shikaku found him like that after he'd picked the lock.

That afternoon, his father took time to talk with Shikamaru. "Is anything bothering you?" Shikaku asked. At Shikamaru's questioning gaze he continued, "You're not following orders and openly defying the council" he said.

Shikamaru gave his father a smile, "I'm fine dad, I just don't agree with the last two missions they assigned us, they're trying to hurt a boy that hasn't done anything wrong" Shikamaru replied. Shikaku looked at him strangely,

"Shikamaru ninja often have to do things they don't want to do, it's to protect our village" he reasoned.

Shikamaru glared, "So you agree with the council. Find the boy and punish him for not living in Konoha and then take away his summons for our own needs even though we're doing fine without them and he depends on them"

Shikaku shook his head, "Whether I agree with the council or not, these are order." Shikaku said. "So you don't agree with them, why can't you just speak out against them you damn coward" Shikamaru said angrily and ran from the house, deciding to go into the forest to cool off.

Shikaku stared at the spot where Shikamaru had been in shock. Shikamaru had never gotten angry that Shikaku could remember, he was always laid back. What was worse was Shikaku found that his son was right.

Shikamaru's chakra flared angrily every once in a while and he spent a lot of time calming himself down. He checked to make sure nobody was around, setting traps within a fifty foot radius of himself and started his practice with summoning.

His first attempt yielded the tiniest deer he'd ever seen. It fit in the palm of his hand and looked at him cutely, giving a small bleat as it stared at him.

"Um hi, I'm trying to summon something a little bigger, sorry for bothering you" Shikamaru said nervously. The deer gave another bleat and stood on his hand. Shikamaru moved his other hand to keep it from falling. He set it gently on the ground. The deer looked up at the tree where several apples hung. "You want one?" Shikamaru asked and picked one of them and set it down for the deer.

The deer ate it happily and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru gave another try and got a deer about the size of a medium dog, "What do you need summoner" it greeted him.

Shikamaru gave a small smile, "Hi, um, I signed the deer contract and I was practicing with summoning" Shikamaru explained. The deer gave a smile. "You are the one the head summoner chose?" it asked, though it knew the answer. Shikamaru nodded nervously, the deer laughed.

"No need to be nervous. If the contract holder allowed you to sign there was a reason and I respect that. I'll explain to the others back home what you're doing if you would wait about ten minutes before trying again, they'll be fine with it" it said and disappeared.

Shikamaru did as he was asked and ten minutes later he was facing a deer about the size of a full grown doe. "You're getting there" she said, "try a few more times then take a break" she suggested and left.

By the end of his practice he had gotten one slightly larger than most of the bucks his family raised and gave up, going inside and ignoring his father's attempt to talk to him. He fell asleep in his bed, exhausted from all the chakra he'd used.

* * *

Naruto lived in the village with the others happily over the next two months, all of the villagers soon knew him by name because when he wasn't helping Kai make deliveries he was helping people with their own problems.

It came with bad news as well, several people from other villages that were visiting saw him and a couple reports were made to Konoha when they saw what he could summon.

* * *

In Konoha several more missions were taken by the Rookie Nine, as promised there wasn't as much travelling.

Soon they were called for a meeting before the council. "As you may have heard, there have been several sightings of a summoner with Konoha's summons in the Village of Peace. We're sending you to retrieve the boy, using force if necessary." The council head stated.

Shikamaru shook with anger, "Leave him alone" he said dangerously. "Once again boy, watch your mouth, this was decided on by the council and you must do it"

Shikamaru shook his head, "I won't" he said stubbornly. "Damn brat, I'll strip you of your status if you keep defying me" Shikamaru glared at him, refusing to budge.

"I agree with my son" Shikaku said, standing up to draw attention to himself, "The boy is not going to directly harm Konoha, nor is Konoha incapable of functioning without our summons, I say we allow him to keep the contracts and stop hunting him" Shikaku said. He was met with support from the head of the Yamanaka clan, Inoichi, the head of the Akimichi clan, Chouza, and the head of the Aburame clan, Shibi.

"The council has already decided, we won't change our decision" the council head explained. Shikaku smiled, "They decided in a meeting where none of the ninja council was present so it shouldn't count" he said.

"Is this true?" the Hokage asked. He was met with nods from a couple of people. "A mission needs a vote from more than two thirds majority of the council. That includes the ninja council. I call for a revote" the Hokage said and the results were the entire civilian council plus two or three ninja that were for the retrieval and the rest of the ninja council was against it.

"The vote speaks for itself, the retrieval of the boy and the summoning scrolls is dismissed" the Hokage said.

Shikamaru smiled in thanks at his dad, deciding to forgive him. "We will assign a different mission to them tomorrow since we need time to decide on one" the council head said in defeat.

The rookies all left to train with their teams.

* * *

Naruto loved the village but he was starting to find life there boring, he trained once in a while with his summons but life in the village wasn't for him he decided.

"So you're leaving us then?" Kai asked when he saw Naruto packing everything in a bag he'd bought.

Naruto nodded, "It won't be forever, I just want to travel a little bit, I promise, I'll come back soon" Naruto explained. Kai smiled, "I knew you wouldn't want to stick around forever, but you better keep your promise, I'm sure all the girls after you would be heartbroken if you didn't return" Kai joked.

Naruto grimaced, he'd discovered fangirls in the little village and spent most of his time trying to evade them when he wasn't doing other things around the village. "You know me, I'll keep my promise" Naruto said and went through the gate, saying goodbye to several villagers as he went.

* * *

Shikamaru had summoned the head summons one day when he found a much larger secluded training field to practice, using up nearly all of his chakra in the process.

"So, you're the boy that the fawn chose?" Shikarai said in amusement. Shikamaru nodded, "Yes I am" he said with a bow.

"Polite, just like the fawn" Shikarai muttered, "Well boy, why did the fawn choose you?" he asked. Shikamaru shrugged, "I'm not really sure, he said something about me going against orders to help him and not trying to force the summoning contract out of him even though it used to belong to my family" he explained.

"Hmm, well, what will you do with it if I allow you to remain a summoner of the deer summons?" Shikarai asked. Shikamaru shrugged again, "I don't really know, if my friends or family is in danger and I need help then I'd probably summon a deer to assist if they wouldn't be too hurt in the fight." Shikamaru said.

Shikarai smiled, "That explains why you were chosen, you put others before yourself" she said, "The deer summon would be honored to have you as an additional summoner"

Shikamaru bowed again, "and I would be honored to be a deer summoner" Shikarai vanished and Shikamaru sat down hard, his lack of chakra getting to him.

* * *

Naruto travelled for a while, Umashira walking alongside him. "So Naruto-sama, where are you going?" she asked curiously. Naruto shrugged, "I don't really know, I'll know when I find it" he answered. "Oh, okay" she said and they travelled silently for a while until she vanished, leaving Naruto alone.

"So, where to go, eenie meenie minee moe catch a tiger by its toe if he hollers let him go eenie meenie minee moe" he decided to head to the north, hoping for a nice place to visit. He continued on his journey for several days, eating out of his pack and taking shelter in a makeshift tent, the weather was getting colder as he traveled, he hoped it would warm up soon.

To his dismay, it began to snow, he summoned Kumari and was kept warm through the night but his warmer clothing didn't help him during his journey.

"Damn it, I can't summon any of them, the snow's too deep" he said angrily to himself, his attempt at making a fire not working. He continued on his way, stumbling once in a while from a sudden tiredness he was feeling.

"Don't fall asleep" he muttered over and over again to himself as he walked. He looked ahead of him and through the snow saw gates of some sort, he stumbled and fell to the ground. "Hope someone finds me" he said softly, feeling too tired to stand up.

With the last of his energy, his body protesting the entire way he summoned Okamura, she appeared and tried to help him up worriedly, "Get help in there" he said, gazing at the gates.

She looked at him one more time before running as fast as she could towards the village, barking madly.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Please, Please, Please Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

_Last Time_

_"Don't fall asleep" he muttered over and over again to himself as he walked. He looked ahead of him and through the snow saw gates of some sort, he stumbled and fell to the ground. "Hope someone finds me" he said softly, feeling too tired to stand up._

_With the last of his energy, his body protesting the entire way he summoned Okamura, she appeared and tried to help him up worriedly, "Get help in there" he said, gazing at the gates._

_She looked at him one more time before running as fast as she could towards the village, barking madly._

* * *

Naruto lost consciousness as soon as Okamura ran into the village.

Okamura raced through the streets, trying to find someone and calling for help.

"What did you need?" a voice asked behind her and she turned to see a tall boy with his hair up on his head in a strange fashion.

"He needs help, he's outside the gates" she told him. "Who?" the boy asked. "My summoner" she said and ran out of the village, the boy close behind her.

They ran as fast as they could. The boy's lungs ached from inhaling the cold air.

"He's right here" she said and pushed the snow away that now covered the boy.

"I've got him" the boy said and picked him up. He concentrated hard on his chakra and called forth a large deer that the snow wouldn't hinder the movement of.

"It's snowing, why am I here?" the voice of a doe called up to him. "You're head summoner's sick, we need to get him to the village" Shikamaru called down to her.

The fact that Okamura was a wolf summon and that the boy had faint traces of kikai told Shikamaru that this was the boy they'd met in Suna.

"Right away" the deer answered, leaping away. Okamura was stunned for a second before chasing after them. The deer jumped clear over the gates and landed, sliding slightly in the ice on the streets. Shikamaru wrapped Naruto in his coat and tried to keep his hands and feet warm because they were a deep purple, nearly black color.

"Move" the doe shouted as she made her way through the streets, "Turn right up here, there's a hospital" Shikamaru shouted and she did as was asked.

She stopped just before the doors and lowered herself so Shikamaru could slide down.

"Good luck" she said, "I can't remain here" she vanished and Okamura caught up, slightly out of breath, "Get him inside" she ordered and Shikamaru did quickly.

The boy was taken by a couple of nurses and placed on a stretcher so they could transport him.

Okamura refused to leave him and followed them into a room where he was stripped of his wet clothing and dried off. They then wrapped him in blankets, placing warm water bottles on him so that his body temperature would rise. They also poured some of their chakra into hs hands and feet to keep them from needing amputation.

"We'll know in a little while if he'll be okay" the nurse told boy and wolf. "Thank you" Shikamaru said and sat down to wait.

Okamura put two paws on the bed and pulled herself up so she could look at Naruto.

"He'll be okay" Shikamaru said, hope in his voice. Okamura nodded, "He has to be" she replied.

* * *

Naruto became aware slowly, he could hear voices around him but he was so comfortable that he didn't acknowledge he heard. He continued to lie as he was until he fell asleep again.

Shikamaru watched Naruto sleep until the door was flung open.

"So this is him?" one of the council member said, staring at the boy.

Shikamaru got to his feet, "What are you talking about?" he was ready to defend Naruto. "The boy who stole the summons of course, most of the village witnessed a giant deer running through the streets" the woman said. He recognized her.

She was the main representative between the ninja and civilian council. Her name was Kaede.

Shikamaru shook his head, "He didn't summon it and he didn't steal the summoning scrolls" he said angrily, hoping that they wouldn't find out who Naruto was. "So then who did? You?" Kaede scoffed. Shikamaru made no move to say no and she looked at him suspiciously.

"You summoned it? That's not possible, you don't have the contract" Shikamaru glared, "I summoned her, I found this boy outside and he was in danger so I called for her and she helped get him to safety." He said.

"Fine, let's tell your story to the council then" she said, smirking because she thought she'd caught his lie.

"Alright, let's" Shikamaru said defiantly. Okamura whimpered and pulled on Shikamaru's pants, he sighed, "Sorry, we'll have to meet with the council another time, wait until the boy gets better" Shikamaru said.

Kaede shook her head, "I knew it, there's no way you can summon anything. I'll be back to take the boy into custody" she said and left. Okamura growled when the woman was out of earshot, "she can't have him" she said.

Shikamaru nodded, "I know, we'll have to move him but I don't know where"

Then he decided, "We can move him to my friend Shino's house, he wants to help your summoner just as much as I do and doesn't think he should be harmed"

"Alright, but hurry, we don't have a lot of time to move" Okamura said.

Shikamaru nodded, then they heard a moan from Naruto on the bed, he moved a little and opened his eyes, not really focusing on anything. He moved his hands a little and rubbed his face.

"Good, he'll be fine," Shikamaru said and wrapped him tightly in the blankets and his coat, then he moved as fast as he could from the building.

He kept out of sight of all the ninja he saw and soon was at the Aburame compound.

He knocked hurriedly on the door. "Sir, is Shino home?" Shikamaru asked before Shibi could say anything. Shibi nodded and invited him in, seeing that he was in a hurry, Okamura came in right behind him.

"Thanks" he made his way to where he knew Shino's room was. "Shino" he called, knocking on the door. Shino answered and Shikamaru pushed past him, setting the boy on the bed. "That boy" Shino stated, sensing the kikai.

Shikamaru nodded, "the council's trying to lock him up and he's sick, I'm going to leave him here while the council looks for him, it'll be easier for him to remain hidden because of all the kikai in here" he explained.

Shino nodded, "I'll keep him safe for you" he said. Okamura looked at Shikamaru, "It's okay, he'll keep your summoner safe" "Thank you" she said. Shikamaru placed the warm water bottles that were heated with a jutsu around Naruto.

"If he wakes up give him something warm to drink" Shikamaru said and left, knowing he would be the first person they would look for.

* * *

The council was extremely pleased, "We have the summons back, now we can give them to the ninja that follow our orders" they decided.

* * *

Naruto woke for a second time, it was the next day bright and early, this time he was aware of his surroundings and noticed he was in a bed.

"You're awake," a voice nearby caused him to jump. "Shino?" he asked in confusion. "Yes, Shikamaru brought you here"

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"That's right pup, you summoned me and I was able to get Shikamaru before you died from the cold" Okamura explained. "Unfortunately the boy summoned a deer to get you here and was seen, now if Shikamaru can convince them that he did in fact summon the deer then you have nothing to worry about, but if they still assume that you summoned it then we'll have to leave as soon as you're recovered"

Naruto nodded, "I know, I suppose I could go back to the Village of Peace if necessary" he said.

"Shikamaru told me to give you this" Shino said, handing Naruto a cup of steaming tea. Naruto smiled at him, "thanks" he drank it slowly, allowing it to warm his insides. "Why were you outside of Konoha's gate" Shino asked him.

Naruto shrugged, "I must have walked there, I don't really remember, I just remember that it was really cold and I was trying not to fall asleep, I got bored in the Village of Peace and decided to take a trip before returning"

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, though I suspect they'll be searching houses soon because the summons are so valuable to them. My father will not allow anyone to search our house so we'll know when they arrive and you can escape then if necessary" Shino explained.

Naruto nodded, "I know, but like I told Shikamaru, I no longer have the summoning scrolls and there's no way I'm going to get them for anyone I don't think is worthy of them"

"Ah, yes, the wolf did mention Shikamaru summoned a deer, he signed a contract?" Shino asked.

Naruto nodded, "When you guys went to the village I was in, I know you know I was there, anyway, Shikamaru warned me about the people searching for me and I let him sign it" Naruto explained.

Shino nodded in understanding, "I don't really know how much good it will do if they do retrieve the summoning contracts, the clans that held them before do not want to take them from you and I'm sure the summons won't allow themselves to be used as the council wants them to be."

Naruto looked at him curiously, "How does the council want to use them?"

"Summons, by non-ninja and most ninja that have never met a summons believe that a summon is used by the summoner as a weapon, in part that is true, they are used to assist the summoner like a weapon would be, but the council believes that a summon must follow all orders given by the summoner, they believe they have no mind of their own and once the contract is held the summon is bound to follow orders." Shino explained.

Naruto snorted, "So basically they're idiots" he concluded, Shino nodded. "Of course they are, nobody controls a summon," Okamura said with pride.

Naruto yawned, "I will leave you to rest so you can recover faster" Shino said and left the room, When the door closed Naruto looked towards Okamura, "He'd be accepted by the beetle summons don't ya think?" Okamura nodded, "He most definitely would"

* * *

Shikamaru had been called in front of the council. "Nara Shikamaru, you were seen with a boy in the hospital, the boy is believed to be the one who possesses the Konoha summoning contracts, he's no longer in the hospital and we need to know where he is" One of the members stated.

Shikamaru looked at him, "That wasn't the boy with the summoning contracts," he lied. "Then how do you explain the deer summon that was running around, I know you said you summoned it but I find it hard to believe as you have never signed the contract" Kaede said, glaring at him.

"Man, you are so troublesome, I did summon the deer, the boy that I brought to the hospital was dying outside the gates and I had to get him to the hospital quickly" Shikamaru explained.

"You can summon?" Shikaku asked in disbelief.

Shikamaru nodded, "Then do it, show us a summon and we'll call off our search for the boy, if you also give us a good reason for moving him" the woman said.

"Alright, I moved the boy because you were all going to come and pester him about the summoning, it wouldn't be very good for him to get stressed out while he was trying to recover" Shikamaru said, "and as for me summoning" he bit his finger and made the seals, in a puff of smoke the first deer he had ever summoned appeared.

She looked at everyone around her with big eyes and then looked up at Shikamaru, making a bleating sound. "Here" Shikamaru reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple he'd had in his pocket. He'd taken to summoning the young deer because she seemed to enjoy it. She ate it carefully from his hand, then she vanished.

"So you have the contract then," one of the members stated. Shikamaru shook his head, "No, the head summoner possesses the contract, I just signed it" Shikamaru explained.

"So you know where the summoner is?" another member asked.

Once again Shikamaru shook his head in the negative, "He moves around a lot and it's been a while since I've seen him, besides, I thought you were stopping the search for him, after the vote" Shikamaru said. Several members shook their heads, "No, we are continuing our search so that the scrolls will return to their rightful place, the civilian council has turned it into a side project in which the ninja council has no say"

"So basically you're still trying to make the boy's life hell, even though the ninja already decided that they do not wish to forcibly retrieve their former scrolls, because that's what they are, former scrolls" Shikamaru said angrily.

The head of the council nodded, "Yes, though the ninja do not wish to have the scrolls returned to them the ninja council feels that others will be quite grateful to be able to have summons in their artillery"

Now Shikamaru smirked, "So you're saying you'll have the summons be weapons for you?"

"That is correct" the council head said, "they will do much to ensure the strength of Konoha, with them as our tools we will be able to ensure no nation will be more powerful than Konoha" at that Shikamaru burst out laughing, earning glances from everyone.

"What is so funny young man?" Kaede demanded to know, "I'm just imagining Shikarai's reaction when you tell him you want him to mindlessly follow orders from you" Shikamaru said, trying to control himself, only to burst out laughing again when he saw the expressions on some of the member's faces.

"Leave us now" the head of the council ordered. Shikamaru nodded, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes that had started to form, he left, barely able to walk from how hard he was laughing.

* * *

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and thanks for all the reviews so far


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto= not mine

* * *

_Last Time_

_Now Shikamaru smirked, "So you're saying you'll have the summons be weapons for you?"_

_"That is correct" the council head said, "they will do much to ensure the strength of Konoha, with them as our tools we will be able to ensure no nation will be more powerful than Konoha"_

* * *

After Shikamaru left he made his way back to Shino's house. Shibi allowed him entry once more. "How is he?" Shikamaru asked Shino. "He's doing alright, he was awake before you arrived and now he's resting" Shino informed him. "I think the council's too focused on me being able to summon to really try and look for him"

"Good, I told him he could stay until they found him, at that point it would be too dangerous for him to remain" Shino said.

Inside the room Okamura had gotten bored and was trying to open the door with her paw. Shino opened it and she came out, "Why must humans make such strange contraptions?" she complained. Shikamaru shrugged, "The real question is why must humans be such power hungry bastards" he said, earning a smile from her.

"I'm glad it went well, though just so you know, if the council starts pestering you about getting the contract to them then you need to let them know it is only the head summoner who has the ability to bring the contract from the summon realm" she said. Shikamaru nodded, "I figured as much, thanks for confirming it though"

Just then Shibi walked past and Shikamaru and Okamura shut up immediately.

"Do I want to know?" Shibi asked. Shino shook his head, "Plausible deniability father" Shibi nodded and continued on his way.

Shikamaru looked from one Aburame to the other. "He doesn't care what you're doing?" he asked. "He does care, he just values my privacy and this way he won't be lying when he says he has no idea what we're up to if the council asks" Shino answered.

"Cool" Shikamaru said in awe.

* * *

Naruto woke a short time later, his stomach growling angrily. He pushed himself up shakily and stood, even though he felt a little weak he walked to the door and opened it, finding the three conversing in the hallway.

"Hi" he said when they looked towards him. "You are feeling better?" Shino asked him. Naruto nodded, "Yes thank you"

"Would you like something to eat?" Shino asked. Naruto nodded, "If it's not too much trouble"

Shino left the three alone and went to get something for Naruto. "So, thanks for saving me" Naruto said.

Shikamaru smiled, "It was no problem, I mean, I wouldn't be worthy of carrying the deer summons if I couldn't help someone when they were in trouble" Naruto smiled back and about that time Shino returned carrying a plate for him. "Thanks" Naruto said, pulling his mask off and digging into it hungrily.

He finished really quickly, at a speed which surprised the two boys with him. "What, I was hungry" Naruto said innocently.

They shook their heads and Shino returned the plate to the kitchen and rejoined them. "Shino, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here and me and Okamura both agree that you would be a perfect choice for a beetle summoner." Shino looked at him through his sunglasses, "If you think I would be accepted I will sign" Shino said finally.

Naruto grinned and summoned Hamushikichi to him, "Hi Hamushikichi, I have someone I think would make a perfect summoner for your clan" Naruto informed the beetle.

Hamushikichi looked over at the two boys, "The Aburame?" Naruto nodded. The scroll appeared in Hamushikichi's front leg and he opened it for the boy. Shino bit his thumb and signed.

"Me or Shikamaru can show you the summoning technique later" Naruto said. Shino nodded, "I look forward to it"

* * *

The council called the Konoha rookies to the meeting, excluding Shikamaru whom they believed was hiding something, and Shino who they couldn't find. "We have reason to believe that the summoner is here in Konoha, most likely being hidden by Nara Shikamaru. Your mission to find the summons is reinstated as of now" the head of the council said.

"Of course" Asuma said, bowing and going to find his lazy student.

"I'll be going again, we don't want them tracking my chakra here" Shikamaru said and left.

"So, did you need any help with the scrolls?" Naruto asked Shino, trying to find a way to pass the time. "That would be most helpful Naruto-san" Shino said and they started working on a lower level kikai technique that Shino hadn't learned.

* * *

"Shikamaru, we need to talk" Asuma said seriously. "Why whatever about sensei?" he asked innocently, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about. "That boy, I know you're hiding him, these are orders from the council. If you interfere you can be locked up for treason" Asuma explained.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, we can have The Talk" Shikamaru said, noticing his sensei start to agree, "Good, so what can you tell me?" Asuma looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I know that both a man and a women are involved and they eventually have a baby, but I don't really know the process" Shikamaru admitted, seeing his sensei pale. "Th-that's not what I meant" he sputtered. "But sensei, you said yes to having The Talk" Shikamaru complained.

Asuma thought back, noticing Shikamaru's wording and cursing silently to himself.

* * *

"Shino, we're to look for the boy that can summon right now" Kurenai explained to him as soon as he showed up at the training grounds.

"I thought the mission was over" Shino said. Kurenai nodded, "It was but we think he's in Konoha, Shikamaru is probably hiding him" she explained. "Understood," Shino said, making it look like he was going to search.

Naruto's kikai were eating the bare minimum of his chakra so that he could leave soon. He didn't want to take up Shino's time anymore than he had to.

"Pup, are you alright?" Okamura asked, having seen his expression as he thought. "I'm fine Okamura, I'm just worried that Shino'll get in trouble for helping me" he replied.

"Well then let's not let the council find out" Okamura said, rubbing her head against the Naruto's arm to try and comfort him. "Thanks" he said.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear, you are the one who holds the summoning contracts everyone's looking for?" It was Shino's dad and Naruto looked at him worriedly. "Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to take your summons away" he pleaded.

Shino he could handle, his father was a different story. Shibi smiled behind his collar.

"No need to worry, I won't harm you. I just wished to know if you were the same boy" Shibi said.

"And if I am?" Naruto asked. "Then I want to thank you, before my son met you he was always following the council's orders, not caring about the consequences. Since he met you he's been much more honorable, fighting for what he believes and refusing orders he doesn't believe in" Shibi explained.

Naruto gave a small smile, "Then that was Shino's doing sir, I didn't do anything for him" he said.

Okamura snorted, "Pup, take the compliment" she ordered. Shibi smiled again, "She's right. I'll leave you to rest, it helps kikai to just relax for a little while" he said and went to work in another part of the house.

"See pup, he's a nice man" Okamura said. Naruto nodded, "I guess so, I think I'll do what he says" Naruto climbed back into Shino's bed since he didn't have anywhere else to sleep and within seconds was asleep.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting in his office thinking. He'd been working on his theory for a while now and he was beginning to believe more and more that this boy was Naruto. The description of him was as he'd expected, the whisker marks nearly proved it.

"Call Nara Shikamaru here, I wish to speak with him" he called to his secretary. She nodded and went to find Shikamaru.

A while later he came in slowly following the secretary. "There you are, I just wanted to talk to you without any interruptions from you or the council" the Hokage said.

"I know you won't tell me anything about the boy's whereabouts but do you at least know his name?" he asked almost begging. Shikamaru frowned in confusion and shook his head.

"If you find out can you tell me please, I think he might be the same boy I was telling you about, the one that got killed the night of the clan ninja's betrayal. If he is then his name is Uzumaki Naruto and when he was a baby he was hated by nearly the entire village. The night he supposedly died there was partying in the streets. If you could just find out if it was him, I'd be grateful" the Hokage said.

Shikamaru nodded, "If I see him again, I will ask, but he seemed to be secretive when we spoke before" he said and went to do as was asked.

* * *

Shikamaru talked to Shino about what he'd been told, not wanting to go near Naruto for fear of alerting people to his location.

"I will ask" Shino promised and pretended to search for a while longer before going home.

* * *

Naruto was up a while later, bored out of his mind. "Okamura, can we train? Shino told me where the training grounds were" Naruto asked.

Okamura shook her head, "You need to rest, if you use too much chakra or injure yourself we'll be here longer and be in more danger of getting caught" she scolded.

Naruto pouted, "Fine".

"Excuse me, but I was just speaking with Shikamaru and I was wondering if you can tell me your name?" Shino asked.

Naruto looked at him for a second. "Sure, it's Naruto" he said. "Naruto, of what clan?" Shino asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, I was never told" Naruto responded. Shino nodded, "Alright, thank you" he said and left to tell Shikamaru.

"It is most likely him" he said and immediately Shikamaru ran to tell the Hokage.

* * *

"So he is still alive" the Hokage sighed in relief. "Can you tell him that I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect him and that I'm glad he's okay?" he asked. Shikamaru nodded, "I'll tell him" he said, feeling bad for the Hokage.

"Shino, your dad said you were in here" Hinata and Kiba stopped when they saw Naruto sitting alongside Shino at the kitchen table.

"Oh, hi" Naruto said nervously. "Hey, you're the boy who has the summoning scrolls" Kiba said. "I don't get it, I wear contacts, I wear a mask, I dye my hair, change my outfit and my name but everyone still recognizes me" Naruto said, pouting.

"No, actually it's because everyone's looking for you and the council member that saw you described you like this" Kiba explained.

"Great, so now I have to get a new disguise" Naruto pouted. "It could be worse" Shino pointed out.

"How?" Naruto asked in irritation. "You could be caught" he said. "Oh yeah, I think I like the other option" Naruto said.

"So, how have you guys been?" Naruto asked. "Oh, we've been good, after looking for you all over, which let me tell you was pretty funny, I mean Shino and Hinata hid Kakashi's porn once so that we had to search for it before we could leave. It took us hours. In the end they just put it in his bag after he couldn't find it there." Kiba said. "Nice" Naruto complimented.

"It wasn't as good as the time Shikamaru poured alcohol all over himself and pretended to be drunk and tried to get Sasuke to kiss him" Hinata said with a smile.

"Man that was troublesome, the scary part was when he actually accepted and I spent the night hiding in my tent" Shikamaru had come back.

He relayed the Hokage's message to Naruto.

"So he didn't want to abandon me, they said that he practically forced me into their arms when they attacked" Naruto said, unsure. "I doubt that, his reason for the mission was also to bring your murderers to justice" Shikamaru told him.

"Tell him he's forgiven then" Naruto said hesitantly. He didn't want to hold a grudge with someone he'd probably never meet.

* * *

Authors note: I had the story pretty much finished in the next chapter but I've decided to change some things and add a couple more chapters so it may be a little longer than a week like normal.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters

_Last Time_

_He relayed the Hokage's message to Naruto._

_"So he didn't want to abandon me, they said that he practically forced me into their arms when they attacked" Naruto said, unsure. "I doubt that, his reason for the mission was also to bring your murderers to justice" Shikamaru told him._

_"Tell him he's forgiven then" Naruto said hesitantly. He didn't want to hold a grudge with someone he'd probably never meet._

* * *

"So, wanna play a game?" Hinata asked after silence had fallen for a little while.

"Aren't you supposed to be turning me in to the council?" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Kiba answered cheerfully, "let's play truth or dare" he suggested, sitting down on the floor.

"I don't know what that is" Naruto said and everyone looked at him in horror.

"Then we should rectify it" Hinata said in determination and slid around Naruto to an open spot on the ground. 'Perfect cat summoner' Naruto and Okamura thought at the same time, basing their decision on her graceful movement and actions now and in the past.

"It's really simple" Hinata started out explaining the game. The three boys jumped in to add things and they spent the next several hours playing.

In the end Naruto was only wearing boxers and glaring at them all. "Why am I the only one almost naked?" he demanded.

"Because you were the only one that went along with those types of dares" Kiba laughed.

Okamura was laughing as well, "He's got you there pup" she laughed.

"Don't talk to me, you told them to do it" Naruto said.

"I'm just glad you met him, I haven't met with an Inuzaku like this in a while" she said, regaining her breath.

"So you like him?" Naruto asked. Okamura nodded then realized what Naruto wanted.

"Really?" she asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay" she said and the summoning scroll appeared as it had before. Naruto took it and handed it to Kiba. "Sign it" he said. Kiba looked at for a second. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

Naruto nodded. "Okay" he wrote his name down quickly in blood and handed it to Okamura, who made it disappear.

"Now you can't try right now because of all the chakra you'll be using since you don't know the right amount, it will draw attention to you and me" Naruto said regretfully.

He made a few hand signs and summoned Nekoru to him. "You'll be a good summoner too, Hinata" Naruto said to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Did you need something Naruto?" Nekoru asked, looking at the other humans in the room. "I found you the perfect summoner" he said.

Nekoru's eyes landed on Hinata. "The Hyuuga" she guessed. "Exactly" Naruto said. "Is she the reason you're almost naked?" Nekoru asked innocently. "What?" Naruto yelped. "No, no, we were playing truth or dare, I got dared to take them off, but I'll just put them on now" he said blushing furiously and collecting his clothes. Hinata had turned bright red at that too.

"Okay, she's not like those Hyuuga things, I'll accept her" Nekoru said, seeing how Hinata didn't get upset and start shouting at her, and gave Hinata the scroll to sign. After she did Nekoru decided to stick around.

"So, now all of you guys can summon" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Aw man, so Shino signed a contract before us" Kiba said in disappointment.

"Cheer up, it was only a few hours before you did" Naruto informed them and Kiba did cheer up slightly at that. "The one you should be jealous of is Shikamaru, he's had his for about three months" Naruto added, Kiba became disappointed again.

"Pup, hide" Okamura suddenly ordered, looking out the window and seeing someone she didn't like.

Naruto and Shikamaru both hid quickly. It wouldn't do to get Shino in trouble for Shikamaru being found at his home they might suspect Naruto was there. Shino's dad answered the door to find two council members standing on his porch.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. "We're looking for the boy that's missing. We know that your son and Shikamaru are friends and were wondering if we could search your home for the boy?" one of them asked.

Shibi shook his head. "I won't have my privacy invaded by you, you'll have to look somewhere else" he said and slammed the door in their faces.

When they were far away Shikamaru came out. "I said it before and I'll say it again. You're dad is cool" Shikamaru told Shino. Everyone else agreed as well.

"That reminds me, I forgot from all the excitement but I'm supposed to contact Itachi" Naruto said and summoned a weasel after moving from his hiding spot.

Iizuna appeared in a puff of smoke. "What?" he asked Naruto rudely. Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm reporting to Itachi, my monthly report, remember" Naruto said and Iizuna nodded, grumbling to himself about annoying children.

"Well, tell him I'm in Konoha and that I'm being looked for by the council. Also, tell him not to worry about me, he shouldn't venture so close to this village" Naruto told Iizuna.

Iizuna had watched him more closely after he'd mentioned Konoha, "My head summoner told me that if you came into contact again with his younger brother that he wanted him to sign the contract" Iizuna said.

Naruto frowned, "I'll do it but it's going to be difficult, Sasuke doesn't like me at all and he wants to kill Itachi. The second I go to meet him the council will know and come after me," Naruto responded.

Iizuna shrugged, "Not my problem" he said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You have a summons from Uchiha Itachi?" Shikamaru asked him, having researched the name after Naruto had mentioned him at their hospital meeting in Suna.

Naruto nodded, "Itachi wanted to keep in touch with me" he replied.

"Didn't he kill his entire clan except Sasuke?" Hinata asked in confusion. Her dad had told her all about the Uchiha massacre as part of her history lessons.

Shikamaru nodded, "That's what we were told anyway" he said, watching Naruto now. He knew that there was probably more to the story, Itachi had been Konoha's golden child and was held in a high position in the ninja ranks, even at his young age.

"Right, Itachi did kill his clan, but he was under orders to do so from the Konoha council. I don't know if you guys remember but Itachi told me that about ten years ago in Konoha the council was made up of mostly civilians. Itachi worked for them because his father agreed more with their goals than the Hokage's. However the council decided that the Uchiha clan was becoming too powerful and ordered Itachi to kill them. When he failed to kill Sasuke he was marked as a missing nin on the spot and forced to flee, even though he was under orders" Naurto explained.

"That makes more sense than doing it to test his own strength" Hinata said and everyone nodded.

"So I guess I'm going to be staying here until I can find a way to contact Sasuke without getting caught by the council" Naruto said with a sigh.

"We'll help you out. If we can get Sasuke into the Aburame compound then you can get him to sign the contract and then we'll think of a way to keep him from telling about you" Shino said. Naruto smiled, "Thanks," he said gratefully. Shino smiled back.

Then Shikamaru spoke up, "More important than getting the summoning contract to Sasuke is getting you out of the village. We should plan how to keep you hidden and your exit strategy first" Shikamaru told him.

Naruto nodded, "Okay, but first I wanted to know what Ino and Chouji are like"

* * *

Author's Note: This is one of my shorter chapters. I'm still working on changing the storyline a bit and it's been a couple weeks since I updated so I decided to just put this part up

Thanks for Reading

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto= not mine

Please Review

* * *

_Last Time_

_"More important than getting the summoning contract to Sasuke is getting you out of the village. We should plan how to keep you hidden and your exit strategy first" Shikamaru told him. _

_Naruto nodded, "Okay, but first I wanted to know what Ino and Chouji are like"_

* * *

Shikamaru started to explain about his two teammates and Naruto traded glances with the two summons present.

"You're going to let them sign the contracts aren't you" Shikamaru said, noticing his look. Naruto nodded, "They sound like the perfect people for them" he explained.

"Do you want me to bring them over?" Hinata asked.

Naruto thought for a moment and nodded, "Thanks" he called as she ran from the house to find them. She returned with them a while later. "What's this about?" Chouji asked and then spotted Naruto.

"Hey, everyone's looking for you" he told Naruto. "Yeah, hope they don't find me" he said. Naruto explained why they were there and then called for the other two summons.

Everyone had to move aside for these two because they were pretty big.

"Hey colt" "Hey cub" they both said at the same time. "Hey guys, I found you each another summoner" Naruto told them, pointing to Chouji and Ino.

"An Akimichi" Kumari said in satisfaction. Umashi agreed, "A Yamanaka is a very good choice" he said. They both brought out the scrolls and Chouji and Ino signed.

Naruto explained about how they had to wait to summon them until later. "We'll be going now, us being here probably has a lot of attention focused on this spot" Ino said sadly. "I'll go with you, my parents are probably worried" Shikamaru said.

The entire team left and soon after Kiba and Hinata left as well.

"It is getting sort of late, I set up the guest room for you and you should probably rest, I can tell you aren't recovered fully yet" Shino told him. Naruto nodded and did as he asked.

"Night everyone" Naruto said to the summons. Kumari and Umashi had to leave because of their size but the other two stuck around. "Night Naruto" they said and fell asleep.

* * *

"Did you want me to find Uchiha Sasuke for you?" Shino asked Naruto sometime the next day.

Naruto frowned and then nodded, "I can't really think of a good time to meet him so I might as well get it over with quickly. If I need to escape then I'm healed enough right now" he responded.

"Very well, after lunch I'll find him and bring him here" Shino decided.

It took Shino little time to find the Uchiha who was training in the Uchiha Compound's private training ground.

"Uchiha-san, would it be possible for me to take some of your time and have you come to my home?" Shino asked.

Sasuke frowned, "Why? I'm training and I don't see the point" he said, irritated at having been interrupted in the middle of training.

"I have something to show you that might interest you" Shino responded. "Tomorrow morning before I train then, I'm not stopping today for something that probably doesn't matter in the least" Sasuke told him after some consideration.

Shino now could understand Naruto's reluctance to deal with the avenger. He was rude and arrogant.

"Fine, tomorrow morning then, I'll be waiting" Shino said, knowing he couldn't outright say that Naruto wanted to meet with him because he would probably tell the council before they even reached Shino's home.

Shino left the training ground, hearing Sasuke throw a kunai into a target.

* * *

Naruto sighed when Shino had explained things to him.

"I guess you'll have to put up with me for a little longer. I summoned Iizuna back and he said that Itachi also wants me to test Sasuke's strength right now. I guess that means a fight. He said that if Sasuke proves himself then I should give him the techniques scroll as well" Naruto explained.

Shino frowned, "That's going to be a problem. Fighting here will draw the attention of many ninja in Konoha. You'll most likely be found" he told Naruto.

"I know, that's what I'm trying to figure out, I know that a barrier around your training fields would take too much chakra with just the few people we have, provided they can actually construct one. I'll be caught extremely quickly if that's the case. Plus Sasuke's coming here tomorrow" Naruto explained.

"That is troublesome" Shikamaru said, entering the kitchen where the two were talking. "The only thing I can think of is to leave the village for the fight" Shikamaru told them.

Naruto sighed, "But how would I fight Sasuke outside the village?" he asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "I don't know, if the teams are assigned a mission then maybe you could meet up with him but I doubt that would happen. Besides, Sasuke's team would come with him and Kakashi won't even allow a fight to start" Shikamaru told him.

"So basically we either stay here and fight and I get caught, or I leave the village, we don't even get to start a fight, and I get caught" Naruto summed up.

"Not necessarily," Ino said, coming into the kitchen as well. Behind her were Hinata, Chouji, and Kiba. They all wore large grins.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you've thought of a plan" Naruto said. The three nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was extremely short but I just wanted to update and this actually seemed like a good place to stop. I hope to have the next chapter up in a week but it might not be until later because of a trip I might be going on.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto= not mine

_Last Time_

_"So basically we either stay here and fight and I get caught, or I leave the village, we don't even get to start a fight, and I get caught" Naruto summed up._

_"Not necessarily," Ino said, coming into the kitchen as well. Behind her were Hinata, Chouji, and Kiba. They all wore large grins._

_"Okay, so I'm guessing you've thought of a plan" Naruto said. The three nodded._

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked as the new arrivals all got seated comfortably in Shino's room.

They had moved so that there was more space for them to continue their preparations.

"It's actually not that difficult. You see, Sasuke wants to kill Itachi right?" Hinata asked, hoping they weren't stupid enough to not know the answer. The others nodded.

"So all we have to do is get Sasuke to somehow believe that Itachi is just outside the village" she finished.

"That's good in theory, but what's to stop Sasuke from calling for other ninja as back-up as soon as he learns it?" Naruto asked her. T

hat was what the flaw had been with most of his plans, getting caught and most likely tortured to get the summoning contracts from him. This thought had crossed his mind but he was unsure of how to make the plan progress in a way that wasn't detrimental to him.

"That's easy, Sasuke wants to kill Itachi and he's been training for it for his whole life. He won't let someone else have a chance to kill someone who he thinks is rightfully his to kill so he won't tell anyone that he's going to fight Sasuke" Ino explained to Naruto.

Shikamaru frowned, this was a pretty good plan but getting the Uchiha to believe them was another matter. They couldn't just walk up to Sasuke and say, 'Hey, I saw your brother out there in the forest, he's waiting for you to kill him.'

"Who's going to tell him that, won't he end up attacking them in his excitement?" Nekoru asked, just having woken up and left the guest room Naruto had stayed in. She stretched and shook out her paws. Then she sat down and looked at the group expectantly.

"I don't think anyone should" Naruto said and everyone turned to look at him curiously. "You have a better plan?" Ino asked him, slightly irritated that he didn't like theirs.

Naruto shook his head, "That's not it" he defended, not wanting his new friend mad at him.

"It's because Sasuke won't believe a word we say" Shikamaru explained for him, "It's not going to be believable if one of us genin is able to sense an S-ranked missing nin. Plus, even if we did we'd be caught by said S-ranked missing nin and be killed before we could inform anyone"

"That does make sense. We could always use Naruto for this plan, though it is risky" Shino suggested.

Getting Naruto involved in any of the plans with a way for him to be identified before they were sure he wouldn't be caught was a bad idea, especially since failure meant him being captured and his summons possibly being taken away.

"How?" Naruto asked in confusion, he didn't want to be involved but he did want to follow Itachi's request.

"It's pretty easy if it works" Shikamaru said and they started immediately on the plan, adding things as they went along to make sure all the pieces would fit together when they executed it.

* * *

"This better work" Naruto said nervously from his spot in the bushes.

He liked the plan, it was probably the only way things would work at this point. For all their planning though, most of it was left up to Sasuke to decide how things would progress.

"It will, Sasuke's always there at this time training" Ino assured him from her perch up in a leafy tree behind him.

In the same tree was Hinata and in another tree to Naruto's left were Kiba and Shino. "How do you know?" Naruto asked curiously, looking up at her. Ino turned completely crimson under Naruto's, Hinata's, Kiba's and Shino's gazes.

"Stalker" Hinata said, covering it with a cough, though everyone heard her and Ino gave her a small glare and the others gave small laughs.

"Okay, now Shikamaru and Chouji are waiting three miles east of here, you'll want to run until you break through the tree line" Shino told him. "Got it" Naruto said and summoned Okamura.

"Time for the plan?" she asked him, having had the situation explained to her in depth before she returned to the summoning world to prepare.

"Yes, I'll follow, remember to go for Shikamaru's scent" Naruto told her and Okamura nodded, taking off at a slow run.

They passed through the Uchiha compound. "Slow down Okamura, Itachi's not going to leave us behind" Naruto yelled at the wolf.

Nearby in the training field he was using Sasuke stopped training, hearing Naruto talking about his brother.

_'He's heading for Itachi?_' he questioned and raced off after the boy and his summon.

"A little faster Okamura, we don't want him getting close enough to stop us if that's what he decides to do" Naruto cautioned. Okamura nodded and sped up, Naruto keeping pace easily.

Sasuke quietly gave chase, stopping whenever he thought Naruto might notice him.

Naruto broke through the tree line and a minute later Sasuke did as well. The area past the Konoha trees was completely void of any plant life. It was flat grass as far as the eye could see, something Naruto had chosen so that they would both have a better chance of surviving.

Naruto knew Sasuke would probably be trying to harm him pretty bad. Shikamaru had explained to him that Sasuke wouldn't kill him because there were no advantages to it. Naruto was worried more about him hurting Sasuke by some mistake while moving through the trees.

Sasuke suddenly found he couldn't move and was able to see Shikamaru standing to his left from the corner of his eye.

"Let me go, where's my brother?" Sasuke shouted at Shikamaru, struggling against the Nara's shadow.

"He's not here Sasuke, I have a test that Itachi wanted me to put you through and I had to get you away from the village so I wouldn't be caught" Naruto explained, sitting calmly on the ground next to Okamura.

"Dobe, let me go" Sasuke ordered. "Not until you listen" Naruto told him. "Itachi wants me to have you sign the weasel summons. You can if you wish but you don't have to, either way I don't care. Itachi also wanted me to test you" Naruto told him.

"Why? So you can report to him on my progress?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head, "No, I won't report it to Itachi, just tell him if you're improving but I am also curious as to how strong you are. We didn't really get to end our fight last time" Naruto told him.

Sasuke frowned, that was true enough, Naruto had fled from them after they'd captured the missing nin. It hadn't given Sasuke time to get even with Naruto for attacking him in the hotel.

Sasuke then smirked, the council wanted Naruto to be captured and Sasuke was sure once Shikamaru had released him from the shadow that he could beat the lazy genius. After that Sasuke could beat Naruto and the council would probably be so pleased with him that they'd let him sign multiple contracts.

"Okay dobe, but don't blame me when you lose" Sasuke told him. Naruto shrugged and Shikamaru released his hold.

A second later Shikamaru leapt backwards as a barrage of kunai was flung at him.

Sasuke was thrown into a tree behind him by a giant hand and kikai swarmed him. "Your fight is with me, leave Shikamaru out of it" Naruto hissed in a deadly tone, not having foreseen the people helping him would be put in danger.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine" he muttered. "Go ahead Chouji" Naruto told the large genin who had chosen the moment of Sasuke's attack to show his presence. Sasuke found himself back on his feet.

"You should be careful dobe, you're fighting a sharingan user after all" Sasuke told him smugly, activating his bloodline. Naruto saw one tomoe in his right eye and two in his left. "Itachi's sharingan is cooler, he has three tomoes in each eye" Naruto taunted and dodged a fireball Sasuke shot at him.

"Leave my brother out of this" Sasuke roared and appeared next to Naruto, delivering a kick to his side. Naruto dissolved in a swarm of kikai and reappeared behind Sasuke, trapping the boy in his shadow.

"You shouldn't lose your temper like that" Naruto told him. Sasuke just glared.

Naruto could have ended the fight then and there but so far he'd only seen a fireball and Sasuke's quick movements, he still hadn't tested him much.

As soon as Naruto's shadow had recoiled Sasuke pulled out a shuriken and launched it. Naruto flipped over it and landed, only to narrowly avoid being hit by two kunai. Naruto was about to relax and reach for his weapon when sunlight glinted off of two strings that had been attached to the kunai.

These were tightened around him. He looked up to see Sasuke send a fireball down the strings.

Naruto yelped and once again dissolved into a swarm of bugs. He reassembled himself a little ways away from Sasuke, watching him for any signs of movement. "Shit" Naruto cursed when Sasuke made a hand sign and the ground beneath him exploded. Somehow Sasuke had laid exploding tags on the ground when he was trying to escape the second fireball.

Naruto summoned a beetle and it quickly rolled onto its back, stopping the explosion from reaching Naruto.

"Can you take me up?" Naruto asked and the beetle turned back over, allowing Naruto to climb onto its back. He was then flown into the air where Naruto could better observe Sasuke. "Come on down dobe" Sasuke called.

"Let's see, Yamanaka attacks are a bad idea because of the sharingan. I can't use Akimichi very well because of my size" Naruto pondered what he should do before having an idea. He'd gotten pretty much what he'd needed to see and now was more worried about ending the fight.

He leapt down into the trees below him, releasing as many kikai as he could as he did so. The beetle that had assisted him vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto spread his shadow over the ground and waited for Sasuke. He didn't disappoint, charging through the trees to find Naruto.

He was caught in Naruto's trap quickly and the kikai swarmed him, draining as much chakra as they could.

Sasuke fought against the shadow but couldn't make it budge, Naruto had so much practice that using it to hold Sasuke like this could be done in his sleep.

"Dobe" Sasuke growled at him as his struggling died down and the strength left his body.

"You know, I have to hand it to you, you almost got me back there, though it is my fault for underestimating you" Naruto told him as he lessened the shadow's hold and Sasuke slumped to the ground.

Sasuke looked up at him, panting, "How are you so strong?" he asked angrily.

Naruto looked down at him. "I'm strong because I have to be to survive, also to keep my friend safe like Okamura and Nekoru over there" Naruto informed him.

The cat and wolf had stuck around to watch the fight, wanting very much to see the Uchiha get his ass handed to him. Both were lying on the ground watching lazily.

Shikamaru and Chouji had somehow had the foresight to bring popcorn and were eating it as Naruto talked with Sasuke.

Naruto shot them an annoyed glance and Chouji and Shikamaru waved cheerfully. Naruto rolled his eyes, he should have expected this from them, especially Shikamaru who probably knew the plan would work the whole time and the outcome of Naruto and Sasuke's match.

"I have both the summoning scroll for the weasels and the technique scroll Itachi created. I think you're skilled enough to receive the technique scroll if you want" Naruto explained to him.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. "Just like that?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I already know the techniques on the scroll and Itachi wants you to sign the weasel summoning scroll. You don't have to use it but I would sign anyway so you have the option of summoning in the future" Naruto told him and leapt from the tree.

He held out a hand to the fallen Uchiha who looked at it in disdain and pushed himself up into the sitting position.

Naruto rolled his eyes and held out the two scrolls to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at them both for a moment.

* * *

Thanks for Reading

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine

_Last Time_

_Naruto rolled his eyes and held out the two scrolls to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at them both for a moment._

* * *

Sasuke looked at them both for a moment before taking the weasel summoning scroll. "Keep that one, I lost and I don't want it just because you feel sorry for me" Sasuke told Naruto as he pulled open the contract, finding two names on it.

His brother's and then Naruto's were written there. "You're an Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto frowned and looked at the contract. Sure enough he had signed it Uzumaki Naruto.

"I guess I must be, I remember Itachi saying the Weasel summons were too proud to accept a summoner who was clanless. Itachi told me that was my last name" Naruto explained, "I guess I just didn't remember it since I was only told once, and I was pretty young at the time. I didn't really understand the concept of clans"

Sasuke nodded at the explanation and signed his name next to Naruto's.

"You know there isn't a clan named Uzumaki in Konoha, even in the past there wasn't one" Sasuke commented.

Naruto frowned, "But if the weasels accepted that as my name then it must have been my name. They wouldn't have accepted a different name because it would have been assumed that I was hiding my true identity" Naruto told him, "I don't know how Itachi knew it if that's the case because I definitely came from Konoha" he finished.

They sat there for a minute in silence.

Naruto half expected one of the four with him to rush through the trees to find them but assumed that they wished to give the two their privacy, not to mention Sasuke was probably embarrassed about losing and would have refused to talk with Naruto at all if they did show up.

"So how does this work?" Sasuke asked Naruto finally, disliking that he was lowering himself to asking for help or accepting it.

"You have to use some blood, I usually bite my finger because it's the easiest. Then perform the hand seals for the technique and apply as much chakra as you need to get the size of summon you want. Then you slam your hand down on the ground. The first thing you want to do though is summon the head of the weasel summons, otherwise the weasels might not do as you want or assist you at all in a fight. The first few you summon will be smaller most likely until you get the hang of drawing out a huge amount of chakra and they'll be fine with it until you can get the head summons" Naruto told him, making the hand seals to demonstrate.

"All summons like different traits from humans, for instance the deer likes loyalty. The weasels have a different one but I won't tell you what that is, all summons hate it when people try and fake the traits and will revoke your use of the contract if you do something like that. I didn't have the trait the weasels liked so my contract only holds with a small weasel who won't follow my orders but will deliver messages between me and Itachi" Naruto explained.

"So how much chakra does it take to summon the head summon?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the use of his brother's name and that Naruto seemed to be friends with him.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm not sure how much you have but I'm guessing you have more than Shikamaru and he was able to summon the head deer summons. Just try as much as you can and then experiment with the lower summons until you can get an approximate minimum amount needed for the biggest summon" Naruto suggested.

"Why won't you just return the summons to Konoha?" Sasuke finally asked after memorizing the seals.

He'd had the question since meeting Naruto and it had been frustrating.

Naruto hadn't seemed like the selfish type when he'd fought with his former captors even when he could have run away from them.

"Why do you insist on keeping them with you while our village would benefit by having them?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto sighed, it sounded selfish the way Sasuke said it but in truth the summons agreed with Naruto's decision.

"First of all when the summons were taken from Konoha it was thought by the summons that the previous contract owners were too lax on security.

"They didn't like that they wound up in someone else's hands so easily. If the summons were so prized by Konoha, they figured that their summoners would have fought for them or even summoned them to fight the ones who took them.

"Since that didn't happen and the contract was removed they found themselves with a group of people they didn't like. See, while people who have summoned animals before know about how to act around a summons most people don't.

"When I first summoned them they initially refused to work with me until I was able to explain my situation. Even so they refused to work for my captors who also had their names on the contract. You don't ever order around a summon and that's what the Konoha traitors tried to do. You can make plans with them or you can suggest actions they may take but most summons will rebel if you order them. Had I handed over the summoning scrolls when asked it would have been counted as a betrayal to the summons and in addition the summons would have rebelled against people like the council who sought to take their power" Naruto explained.

"So you kept them with you because the summons wanted it?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Naruto nodded, "The summons are fine with receiving more summoners as I have already done with the six other contracts. They won't stand for me passing off the scrolls until they trust the people I have allowed to sign them and even so they will still follow me until the scroll is passed onto them and I am no longer head summoner" Naruto told him.

Sasuke frowned, "When are you leaving Konoha?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I can leave whenever but probably soon, why?" he asked in confusion. "I want a rematch," Sasuke said stubbornly and Naruto gave a small laugh, "Well, your chakra won't be back for a few days and I'd like to leave before that but if you're ever near the Village of Peace then follow one of the animals and you'll find me" Naruto told him.

Sasuke frowned again but nodded, "I guess that'll have to do," he said with a sigh.

He was having second thought about turning Naruto into the council now. They probably would imprison or kill Naruto so Sasuke wouldn't be able to test his strength against him in the future.

In addition the summons, from what Naruto had told him, would not take kindly to Sasuke telling the council of Naruto's location and probably wouldn't allow him to keep a contract with them.

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru called. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who pulled himself up using a tree for assistance and they walked out of the forest to where Shikamaru and Chouji were. The two were walking towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"We've been here for too long, the troublesome council will probably start looking for us, or at least the Uchiha" Shikamaru told him.

"Okay," Naruto said and turned to Sasuke. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I think so" he responded to him and they took off towards Konoha.

Okamura and Nekoru had left so they would draw less attention to the group and even then Naruto was going back into the village a different way than the others so he wouldn't be caught.

* * *

Author's Note: It's sort of short but I was trying to find a good stopping point and this seemed like a pretty good one, plus I didn't update last week so I wanted to have something put up.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review


End file.
